As Rain Falls
by pikajow
Summary: Inuyasha goes into heat, but he doesn't tell anybody. When Kagome leaves town to do business, Inuyasha roams the forest in search of an herb to help. But when he get's a sniff of Sesshomaru's musk, impure thoughts scramble his mind. The only thing is, Sesshomaru's makes those thoughts a reality. What will happen, after he learns he got pregnant? (INCEST!)
1. Chapter 1

**As Rain Falls**

 **Author's note: I've been having writer's block, so I know I've been rushing stories. I will try not to do that with this story.**

 **Summary: Inuyasha goes into heat, but he doesn't tell anybody. When Kagome leaves town to do business, Inuyasha roams the forest in search of an herb to help. But when he get's a sniff of Sesshomaru's musk, impure thoughts scramble his mind. The only thing is, Sesshomaru's makes those thoughts a reality. What will happen, after he learns he got pregnant?**

He was pressed against a bed frame, his bare skin erupting in goose bumps as lips dominated his own. Rough hands turned him around, forcing him against the bed frame painfully as hands slid down to his hips. A small gasp escaped chapped lips, Inuyasha forced down onto the bed as a hand held him down by his neck. His hair splayed over the bed, his body thrumming with anticipation as he felt a smoldering heat rub between his cheeks.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, groaning softly as he turned onto his side. His ears twitched with every sound, his eyes closing as he tried to pull himself back into the land of slumber. The sound of the shoji slamming open made him bolt straight up, Inuyasha frowning in anger and irritation as Kagome walked quickly to her bag.

Inuyasha wondered if his wife was ever quiet in the morning.

"Inuyasha, I have to go to a village a couple days away to help Sango give birth. Do you want to come?" Inuyasha sat up, bringing his knee to his chest. He rested his arm on it, shaking his head as Kagome looking to him with a frown of confusion and worry.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha nodding with a tired frown. Kagome walked over to him, kissing his forehead. Inuyasha turned his head up, giving her a small kiss. Kagome pulled away with a smile, grabbing her bag and leaving the hut. Inuyasha laid back down, smelling the sweet scent fill the room.

It wasn't Kagome though.

Inuyasha got up from his futon, putting it away. He grabbed tetsusaiga, strapping it to his waist. He sighed softly as he stepped out of his hut, shutting the shoji behind him. He walked over to the river, rinsing his face of sleep.

He got the occasional hello and smile, but Inuyasha didn't reply in turn. His mind was distracted by the dream he had, by the scent he omitted. Humans couldn't smell it, but to him it was suffocating. He walked to his forest, too tired to jump around like he usually did.

His stomach hurt from hunger, but Inuyasha couldn't concentrate on food at the moment. He walked aimlessly towards the smell of a hot spring, wanting to bathe away the sweet scent that eroded his nose. His scent was too sweet for most demons, which helped him avoid any confrontations, but sometimes Inuyasha wished he was dominated to make the pain stop.

His heat was more of a demon than he was.

Inuyasha heard the demons in the forest take in a breath of his heat only to grunt in disgust, his half human heritage a stench they didn't wish to breathe. Inuyasha would do the same thing he always did, which was bathe away some of the scent and find the herb to curve his heat's intentions. Due to being a half blood he wasn't fertile, unable to carry his own or to impregnate other's. It was convenient, since he wasn't sure he wanted to have pups with Kagome any time in the future. The last thing he wanted was for them to carry his painful heritage.

Inuyasha sighed, stopping in his slow strides. He jumped up into the air, landing lightly on a tree branch. He jumped to another one, jumping into the air. He felt the wind brush against his skin. His clothes caressed his body, Inuyasha breathing in the air deeply. He fell down to a tree branch, jumping back up into the air with a grunt. Inuyasha jumped through the air for what seemed like forever, falling down to the ground by the hot spring.

He sighed softly, smelling the air for other demons. When he didn't smell any dangerously close he went closer to the hot spring, undoing his obi. He placed it on a rock by the spring, slowly undressing himself. He took off his hakama, looking down to his thighs. He frowned at the bloody discharge he saw there, slowly taking off his fundoshi.

He placed it down on the rock, sitting down on a rock and scrubbing himself with a rag he had from Kagome's time. He slowly slipped into the water when he was sure he wouldn't paint the water red, the pain in his stomach lessening. He relaxed back against the edge, his body shaking as he fought his urges.

After so many years of fighting it, he didn't really care any more about finding release from it. Inuyasha soaked himself as much as he could before he became uncomfortable, the heat only adding to the strain between his legs. He stood up and cleaned his fundoshi in a nearby river, redressing once he was sure the fundoshi was usable again.

Inuyasha set off to look for the herb next, the specific herb found near Sesshomaru's castle. Inuyasha hated tacking the long track there, but there had never been confrontations between him and the man. Even so, the closer he got the more demons desired him. Most demons hated his existence, but as a half breed, if he mated with a powerful full demon his pups would be full demons.

That was if he was fertile anyway.

Since he couldn't impregnate Kagome, it was proof he couldn't carry his own. He was one of the few half demons who weren't grotesque or power corrupt, which made him a unique half breed. Inuyasha touched his neck, the beads lightly brushing against his kimono. Kagome trusted him enough to allow him to take them off when he wanted, but he chose to keep them on. For some reason, she always seemed calmer around him as long as they were on.

Inuyasha missed the beads when he lost them during the confrontation between him and his father's own sword, because they made him feel like he could do anything as long as he had that bond with her. He hated being sat, but it kept them close throughout the years. Now they were married and even shared bodies, a bond stronger than any other.

Inuyasha stopped, suddenly feeling the urge to go to her side. He shook his head, knowing it was just his heat talking. He wanted to be close to his mate, but he also knew he had to find the herb so his heat could end. The last thing he wanted Kagome to see was him fighting off a demon because it wanted to mate with him.

Inuyasha shook his head, walking a tad bit faster so he could get to the herb before the end of the day.

He didn't want to jump up in the air because then his scent would be carried with the wind, and the last thing he wanted was to be confronted by a powerful demon. Or worse, a demon lord that trespassed into Sesshomaru's lands. Inuyasha was sure it was the demon mating season now, which was the only reason he was in heat.

He kind of wished he went into musk instead, but as a half demon he wasn't given a choice. It was his marking as a lower species. Inuyasha frowned as he walked just a tad bit faster, hoping he didn't confront anybody.

He walked till the sun was low in the sky, his stomach groaning in hunger. He ignored it, since he could go days without eating. That didn't mean his stomach wouldn't remind him to eat.

"You smell so good." Inuyasha froze, taking out tetsusaiga. He sniffed the air, the smell of a demon's strong musk catching in the air. Inuyasha turned around, facing the demon who stood in the bushes. Sure enough, he was screwed. The demon was a powerful fox demon, though luckily it wasn't a lord.

Inuyasha wondered why he had to deal with such a pest, the demon reminding him of Shippo. He raised his sword, charging forward before the demon could speak. The fox demon released an illusion, but Inuyasha saw right past it.

Thanks Shippo.

Inuyasha swung his sword down, slicing the demon's stomach and chest open. The fox demon was in shock that Inuyasha saw past his illusion, Inuyasha growling in defiance. He swung his sword to the side, the fox demon's head falling to the ground. Inuyasha sighed, sheathing his sword. He kept a hand on the hilt though, having passed into dangerous territory now.

Every year he had to make this trip, and every year he made sure to get rid of the demons in his way. His heat made him stronger, since his body didn't want weak demons. Even though he was infertile, his body was trained to only want powerful demons. If he could kill it, he wouldn't even try to submit.

He continued to walk towards where the herbs were, wanting to stop to clean his fundoshi when it started to stick to him. It was a bad idea here though, this area full of demons who would take advantage of his naked body. Inuyasha frowned, having known this by experience. He had barely managed to kill that demon a hundred years ago.

He wouldn't have that be repeated.

Inuyasha kept walking even when he became tired, his heat taking a toll on his body. He couldn't stop though, not until he ate the herb that would take away his heat.

"So sweet…" Inuyasha pulled out his sword without thinking, seeing a tail come towards him quickly. He jumped away, the tail crashing into the ground. Inuyasha fell to the ground, looking at his opponent. He almost froze in fear. The demon was a dragon demon, his power borderline lord. Inuyasha shook away the feeling this demon gave him, growling in defiance and anger.

That tail could have immobilized him if he hadn't moved. It was obvious this demon wanted to mate, whether it be with an unconscious woman, or an injured demon. Inuyasha knew he had to be careful around these types, raising his sword. The demon grinned, sending his lizard like tail towards him. Inuyasha jumped back, raising his sword over his head.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slashed his sword down, the dragon demon's eyes widening at the wind and lightening that tore through the ground. Inuyasha was even shocked when it tore through a solid few acres of land, his powers increased significantly. Inuyasha fell to the ground, the dragon demon missing its tail.

Inuyasha kept a solid frown on his lips, angered that the demon managed to dodge it. The dragon demon looked to him with a grin, Inuyasha fully prepared to fight him till the death.

He would not be mated by a demon that lacked thought.

The demon's tail grew back within seconds, Inuyasha forgetting that small detail about this type of demon. He got into his fighting stance, keeping the tip of his sword at ready. The demon charged forward, using it's tail as it's sword. Inuyasha moved swiftly and quickly, his arms going through the motions of a routine he practiced daily.

He had become a greater fighter over the years, good enough in his skills to match Sesshomaru. Their power difference was still great, but Inuyasha refused to give up without a fight. Inuyasha was about to do wind scar, his eyes looking to something that slithered quickly to his feet. He couldn't jump fast enough, the demons second tail grabbing his ankle and slamming him onto the ground.

Inuyasha grunted in pain, his sword still held in his hand tightly. He raised it, the demon catching it with his first tail. Inuyasha growled up at the demon, the demon's eyes flashing red. Inuyasha wouldn't submit though, letting go of his sword and slashing his claws against the demons body.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" The demon roared as the attack hit, Inuyasha released. He jumped to his sword, slashing it down. He yelped when he was pinned down, his sword knocked away. The two lizard tails pinned down his arms, the demon growling down at him with blood dripping from his face and chest. Inuyasha suddenly felt fear tear through him, the demon tearing off his obi. Inuyasha tried to kick it off, the demon grabbing onto his hakama.

Inuyasha didn't want to be raped like this.

The demon went suddenly still, looking down to its stomach. Its tails went still as a sword protruded from its stomach, Inuyasha kicking it further onto the sword and jumping back. He landed by his sword, holding his hakama up with a hand. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Sesshomaru, the demon lord slicing the dragon demon in half.

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, Sesshomaru looking to him with stoic eyes. He leaned down, grabbing Inuyasha's obi. It had mended itself back together, Sesshomaru throwing it to him. Inuyasha wrapped it around himself, staying silent as he fastened his hakama. He reattached his sword sheath, picking up his sword with shaking hands.

That had been too close for comfort.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked stoically, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown.

"There's a herb around here that will stop my heat," Inuyasha told him plainly, knowing well Sesshomaru was as dense as he was powerful. Sesshomaru grunted, walking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a step back, getting a strong whiff of Sesshomaru's musk.

It made his thighs shake in need, turning his head away as Sesshomaru smelled him. Inuyasha could only imagine what Sesshomaru could do to his mates, if he had any that was. The demon lord was desired by most demons, though Inuyasha had never desired him.

Not until now anyway.

"Follow me." Inuyasha frowned as Sesshomaru turned away, walking towards the direction of the herbs. Inuyasha sighed, sheathing his sword. He tried to stay close; hoping the smell of Sesshomaru's musk would ward off other demons. Inuyasha followed him all the way to the herbs, a couple other demons in heat picking the herb a couple yards away.

It was a large patch of clearance, the area covered in the herb. You could make raspberry herbal tea with this herb, and it was mostly found in the mainland. They only grew here on this land, and Inuyasha hoped one day it would be more abundant. The few demons who came here for the herb ran away at the sight of Sesshomaru, fearing he would mate them.

"It is almost night Inuyasha. Get what you need." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with a frown of confusion, the full demon seeming off for some reason. Inuyasha took a step towards the clearance, Sesshomaru merely watching him silently.

Inuyasha collected as much as he would need, Sesshomaru standing guard. This made Inuyasha cautious and curious.

"Why are you standing there?" Inuyasha finally asked, his tone as harsh as always. Sesshomaru looked to him, Inuyasha standing up from his kneeling position.

"I will not allow our father's bloodline to be tainted any further," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he took off his kimono and placed the herbs in there. He wrapped it up, grabbing more than usual so he wouldn't have to come back here for a couple years.

"Oh thanks for caring," Inuyasha said sarcastically, moving to walk past Sesshomaru. A hand against his chest stopped him.

"You will stay in my castle till the herbs kick in." Inuyasha was about to protest, but it was actually a good idea. He tsked, putting a hand on his hilt. Even though it was a good idea, he wouldn't roll over so easily.

"My idea of safe, isn't exactly being near you," Inuyasha said brashly, Sesshomaru looking to him with a frown of irritation. Inuyasha yelped when his haori was grabbed and he was dragged, his feet clumsily trying to keep up.

"I can walk!" Inuyasha yelled in anger, slapping Sesshomaru's hand away. Sesshomaru turned around, moving in close. Inuyasha felt light headed from the smell of his musk, Sesshomaru smelling enticing. Sesshomaru's face obviously said irritation though.

"I will not allow you to taint his blood more than your human mother already has." Inuyasha felt his cheeks get warm, the smell intoxicating. Sesshomaru's eyes trailed to the obvious red in his cheeks, his eyes darting back to his eyes. Inuyasha took a couple steps away from him, but Sesshomaru followed.

Crap.

Inuyasha touched a hand to the hilt of his sword, Sesshomaru pinning him against a tree. Inuyasha turned his head away, Sesshomaru smelling him again. Inuyasha grit his teeth when Sesshomaru pressed against him, feeling his hot member against his stomach.

He guessed even Sesshomaru couldn't control his musk so close to him.

"You will come with me until this passes Inuyasha, or I will take you instead." Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, Sesshomaru moving away from him. He turned away and started to walk again, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown of anger. He growled in defiance but followed Sesshomaru anyway, wanting for this just to pass.

He wanted to return to Kagome as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Desperation

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha in the dark, gently sniffing the air and feeling his member enlarge at the smell of his heat. He knew why he brought the hanyou here; he knew this would be the only way to get through his musk without forcing himself onto a woman. Inuyasha smelled so sweet and delicious, Sesshomaru tempted to just tear off his clothes and take him like he so badly wanted to.

He controlled himself though, as he always did. Inuyasha scent calmed a part of him that always screamed for him to find a mate, to fuck anything that walked into the ground. Sesshomaru would wait though, releasing his scent heavily and narrowing his eyes when Inuyasha moaned softly.

He sat down on the bed next to him, his eyes almost glowing as he watched the hanyou's thighs rub together in pleasure.

"Sesshomaru." The moan would have been inaudible to a human's ear, but not to Sesshomaru's. He lightly turned Inuyasha onto his back, spreading open his legs. Inuyasha moaned softly in need, Sesshomaru's eyes glowing brighter as he slid a hand down Inuyasha's thigh. Inuyasha's thighs shook, the flesh heating up in arousal. Sesshomaru touched a hand to Inuyasha's member, feeling the heat there.

"Tell me where to touch you," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha moaning as his hands moved above his head in a submissive manner. Sesshomaru moved his hand down to Inuyasha's ass, Inuyasha groaning softly as he pushed his ass down against his hand.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away when he had the urge to take the hanyou, calming himself. He would wait until Inuyasha came to him, and from the intensity of his heat, he knew it wouldn't take long.

"Don't stop," Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, Sesshomaru looking back to the hanyou with a glint of intrigue in his eyes. He undid Inuyasha's obi slowly, pulling off his hakama and making Inuyasha shiver. Sesshomaru pushed up Inuyasha's haori and kimono, licking a nipple. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure, Sesshomaru feeling his own breathing quicken, getting on the bed fully.

He spread open Inuyasha's legs, Inuyasha moaning softly when he ran a hand over his clothed erection. Sesshomaru took off his fundoshi, Inuyasha's hole wet with natural lubricant. There was a little bit of bloody discharge, but it didn't offend Sesshomaru. He bit off his claws of one hand, Inuyasha gasping sharply when he pushed in a finger.

"Please," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru pushing his finger in slowly. His jaw went slack when he felt the heat of Inuyasha's body, teasing Inuyasha with a finger. Inuyasha got wetter, Sesshomaru looking to his face. Inuyasha's cheeks were painted red with a blush, his eyes fluttering as he breeched on the point of sleep and consciousness. His lips were tight as he got used to the feeling of being breached, Sesshomaru shivering in the urge to thrust into him until he screamed.

Sesshomaru added a second finger, Inuyasha arching as Sesshomaru moved his fingers fast. Inuyasha's member leaked precum at the tip, Sesshomaru grabbing it and stroking him quickly. Inuyasha pushed down onto his fingers, his hands tightening into fists as he came close to a climax. Sesshomaru pushed in a third finger, Inuyasha biting his lip with a moan of pleasure.

"Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru oh god," Inuyasha whispered between heavy pants, his hips jerking. Inuyasha's eyes scrunched up when he came, his back arching as he came violently with a moan. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open in shock, Sesshomaru pulling his fingers out of him slowly. Inuyasha looked at him in shock, moving away and covering himself with a blanket with undignified growl of surprise.

"You don't molest people in their sleep!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru frowning as he stared down Inuyasha in confusion and lust.

"I didn't. I just stimulated your dream," Sesshomaru told him stoically, Inuyasha blushing red down to his chest. He looked away from him, Sesshomaru looking down to Inuyasha's groin.

"If you wish, I can help you with your heat," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha looking to him sharply with a growl.

"I don't need help! Plus I have a wife!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru moving closer to him. Inuyasha turned his head away, Sesshomaru taking in a deep breath of his scent. Sesshomaru could smell his heat spike with him so close, the hanyou's thighs shaking in need. He moved closer, licking Inuyasha's neck with small rumble of pleasure in his throat.

"And what can she do for you now?" Sesshomaru questioned, Inuyasha keeping his head turned away defiantly. Inuyasha was wondering the same question, but he knew he had to not give into this. Like a child he thought Sesshomaru wouldn't try to molest or mate him, knowing full well of his blunt nature. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, saying the one bond he had with Kagome. A bond that was stronger than all amounts of pleasure.

"Love me." Sesshomaru frowned in confusion, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown of defiance and anger. Inuyasha was angry that Sesshomaru thought he could just mate him like it would be that easy. Sesshomaru's frown of confusion shifted to a small snarl of irritation.

"She could love me, and not use me to make up for her own pleasures," Inuyasha growled in anger, Sesshomaru sitting back some as he regarded the hanyou silently. Inuyasha got off the bed, looking around for his hakama and fundoshi.

"Coming here was a mistake," Inuyasha grumbled, picking up his hakama from the floor. He went over to the bedframe where his fundoshi was carelessly tossed, yelping when he was suddenly pinned against it. Inuyasha was about to turn around and protest when fingers pressed into him, his jaw going slack with pleasure. Sesshomaru pressed his fingers in further, Inuyasha gripping the bedframe tightly. He swallowed down a moan, Sesshomaru leaning towards him and licking his ear. Inuyasha laid them flat against his head, groaning when Sesshomaru forced his fingers deeper inside of him.

"You don't need love here Inuyasha. Here, I will give you all the pleasure you need," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, his voice carrying arousal and slight pain from his straining member. Inuyasha bowed his head as Sesshomaru worked his fingers inside of him, a third adding to them. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure when something inside of him was touched, Sesshomaru smirking when the hanyou was reduced to the puddle he wanted him to be. He leaned in further, teasing Inuyasha's member's head with his thumb.

"All you have to do is ask." Inuyasha came with a cry of pleasure, his head thrown back as his back arched in. Sesshomaru licked his neck, Inuyasha panting as he leaned against the bedframe. Sesshomaru slowly took his fingers out, Inuyasha shaking as his body begged for more. His bangs fell over his eyes, Inuyasha staying silent.  
"If I'm infertile, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru moving Inuyasha's bangs out of his face with his clean hand. Inuyasha turned his head away, Sesshomaru grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"I don't need pups. I merely strive to give you pleasure. And that you give me some in turn." Inuyasha pulled his chin away, Sesshomaru pulling Inuyasha over to the futon. He sat him down, Inuyasha's eyes full of guilt and anger.

Sesshomaru felt arousal course through him, Inuyasha gasping sharply when he was kissed. Sesshomaru pushed him down with the kiss, their tongues battling heatedly. Inuyasha moaned into his mouth, Sesshomaru pulling away when Inuyasha grabbed his kimono and pulled him closer. He smirked, Inuyasha's eyes lidded with arousal.

"We're demons Inuyasha. With this, I will give you an insight of your heritage." Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru grinded against him, Inuyasha turning his head away when Sesshomaru tried to kiss him again. He went to his neck instead, Inuyasha tightening his thighs against Sesshomaru in pleasure.

"Just enjoy it," Sesshomaru growled as the pressure in his groin went down some, Inuyasha pushing him away with a grunt. He panted as he lay on the futon; his legs spread open and his cheeks dusted red.

"I got my herbs for a reason," Inuyasha reminded him, Sesshomaru getting frustrated with the hanyou. Anybody else wouldn't protest so much in mating with him, but obviously Sesshomaru never went to the easy ones.

"I can't do this to Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, slowly sitting up and closing his legs. Sesshomaru frowned, wanting to kill that miko now. He should have when he had that chance all those years ago.

"Then leave," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha looking to him from beneath his bangs. Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Inuyasha who was obviously fighting his heat's urges. Sesshomaru pushed him back down, Inuyasha gasping in shock when fingers invaded him again.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Tell me to stop, and I'll let you go," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha's lips parted as he gasped with each deep thrust of his fingers. Inuyasha closed his eyes, reaching a hand down and grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist. He groaned in pleasure, Sesshomaru moving his fingers faster. Inuyasha rocked on the futon, letting go of Sesshomaru's wrist to grab the sheets. He gripped them as Sesshomaru pleasured him, his member slowly hardening.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out.

Inuyasha opened his eyes till they were lidded, seeing Sesshomaru undoing his obi. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down at him, letting his hakama drop.

"Tell me to stop," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha unconsciously spreading his legs more at the sight of Sesshomaru's bulge in his fundoshi. He licked his lips, his eyes darting to Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru took off his fundoshi, dropping it to the ground. Inuyasha didn't want to say stop, but he knew he should.

Inuyasha parted his lips to say something, Sesshomaru lining himself up and rubbing the head along Inuyasha's hole. Inuyasha moaned at the feeling of his heat, Sesshomaru stilling just centimeter's from pushing inside.

"Last chance Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him with his jaw set, Inuyasha looking up to him with his ears back against his head. He knew he loved Kagome. He knew she was his world. But right now, what could she really do to stop this? Would she make the trek with him down to this place every time he had a heat?

Would she even accept him after that?

Would it hurt to make his heat less painful by getting dominated? Could he trust this job with anybody else that could hurt him more than give him pleasure?

Inuyasha closed his eyes, turning his head away with a small frown of contemplation and guilt.

Did she have to know?

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, a trail of sweat going down his temple. He shouldn't do this. He should push Sesshomaru away and leave now. Take his herbs and leave as soon as he could. He shouldn't do this.

"Don't stop." Sesshomaru's lips tilted up in arousal and praise of his little hanyou, pushing in slowly at first. Inuyasha groaned in pain from the slight stretching, his hole still rather tight despite being stretched beforehand. Sesshomaru pushed back the tight ring of muscles, sinking in slowly.

Inuyasha's lips parted in pleasure and pain as Sesshomaru pushed in to the hilt, his body feeling unbearably full.

Inuyasha swallowed down a moan, Sesshomaru stilling inside of him. He grabbed his thighs, lifting them up over his arms. Inuyasha's feet dangled in the air, his toes curled as he tried to adjust. He took in a deep breath, releasing it in a deep sigh. He relaxed on the bed after what seemed like forever, Sesshomaru panting as he looked down to Inuyasha who had a face slack with pleasure.

Sesshomaru pulled out, pushing back in softly. Inuyasha groaned, his body shaking around Sesshomaru. The demon pulled out faster, thrusting in harder. Inuyasha jolted with a moan, Sesshomaru leaning down some to get a better angle. Inuyasha gasped out in pleasure when Sesshomaru pounded into him, the rhythm building up to the point Inuyasha thought he would scream.

Inuyasha could feel his member move inside of him, could hear his insides squelch each time he pushed in. His thighs shook and his toes splayed out in pleasure, his eyes lidded as he looked up to Sesshomaru with a look of animalistic lust. He closed his eyes when the pleasure became too much, crying out in pleasure.

Sesshomaru gave him all of his power, the slap of skin against skin, the squelches from the wetness all sabotaging Inuyasha's senses. He reached a hand up, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's arms as he held on for dear life. Inuyasha opened his eyes, Sesshomaru's teeth bared at him and his eyes shut tight. The occasional grunt of effort left his clenched teeth, Inuyasha spreading open his legs more and pulling Sesshomaru close enough to kiss his lips.

Sesshomaru groaned as he slowed his thrusts, hardening them ten fold. Inuyasha pulled away from the heat searing kiss, throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure. Sesshomaru moved him down to the bed, slamming his hips into his ass. Inuyasha cried out with each thrust, the angle hitting something inside of him dead on.

Inuyasha touched a hand to Sesshomaru's shoulder, bucking his hips down in the need for more. Sesshomaru stopped thrusting, grinding deep inside of him. Inuyasha moaned loudly, pulling Sesshomaru in for another kiss. They drowned in their noises of pleasure, their tongues battling but Inuyasha losing quickly when his jaw became slack with pleasure.

Inuyasha pulled away, grabbing two handfuls of Sesshomaru's hair and jerking it tightly. Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha letting go of his hair to stroke himself.

"Right there!" Inuyasha practically screamed, the angle perfect. He stroked himself with shaking hands, his eyes shut tight as he came closer to his orgasm. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red. He bit down onto Inuyasha's shoulder with a growl of possessiveness, Inuyasha screaming in pain as his orgasm was torn from him.

His vision became white, his mind dissipating as if wiped clean.

Everything came suddenly crashing down, Inuyasha gasping for breath as he felt hot heat pour over his insides. He fell onto the bed with a groan, Sesshomaru pulling out gently. Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru laid down next to him, the two of them spent. Inuyasha closed his eyes, forgetting about Kagome for just a second. He was satisfied at the moment, his thighs shaking from Sesshomaru's brute force. And Inuyasha had enjoyed all of it.

"Still want to leave?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha turning over onto his side and away from him. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha's shoulder, blood pouring from the wound. He got up, licking away the blood. Inuyasha shivered, the wound healing but leaving a scar.

"You marked me," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru sliding his hand down to Inuyasha's ass. He pressed three fingers in, Inuyasha gripping the sheets with a small groan of pleasure and pain.

"For now, you are mine, Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt the fingers leave him, Sesshomaru kissing his scarred shoulder.

"And as long as you are here, I will treat you as my mate."

Inuyasha felt an excited shiver run up his spine.


	3. Chapter 3: Mine

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha frowned as he walked down the hallway, looking around for anything to distract himself from his heat. Sesshomaru was busy so Inuyasha was alone, which pissed him off. He had thought mating was going to be like his and Kagome's honeymoon.

Non-stop sex.

Kagome had been exhausted after the first round, but Inuyasha was ready to go within seconds. He had started his heat around that time as well and stopped it with the herb before it got to noticeable.

Inuyasha stopped walking, looking over to the hallway that led to the kitchen. He pursed his lips, wondering if he should just stop his heat. He turned around, walking over to the kitchen slowly. He still felt bad for cheating on Kagome, but he wouldn't ask her to help him with it either.

The herb worked after three days, in which he would have to drink three cups for every day. It was time consuming, but worth not going through this hell. Inuyasha looked around, frowning when he saw a shoji that was usually heavily guarded. Now it was alone, the guards forced to protect outside the castle till Inuyasha's heat passed.

Apparently Sesshomaru was very territorial.

Inuyasha took a step towards it, reaching a hand out. His fingers brushed the shoji, Inuyasha's heart speeding up some as anticipation built in his chest. He grabbed the wood, prepared to swing it open and find out what was so important behind it.

"That room is off limit's Inuyasha."

Inuyasha practically jumped, looking to the side and seeing Sesshomaru only standing a few feet away. Inuyasha let the shoji go, frowning in annoyance.

"Why?" He ventured to argue back, Sesshomaru's expression never changing. He walked closer though, Inuyasha taking a step.

"Have I neglected you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha tsking as he crossed his arms over his chest. His legs suddenly got weak when he smelled Sesshomaru's musk, but he tried to pretend like it didn't bother him.

"I don't need you for anything," Inuyasha rudely told him, Sesshomaru stopping only a few precious steps away from him. His lips tilted up just slightly into a smirk, leaning in closer and forcing Inuyasha to step back before he fainted from sheer arousal.

"Oh really?"

Inuyasha gasped when he was pushed against the wall chest first, Sesshomaru touching his nose to the back of his neck. Inuyasha gasped softly, placing a hand against the wall as Sesshomaru grinded his member against his ass. Inuyasha grit his teeth, Sesshomaru moving Inuyasha's hair over a shoulder and nibbling the back of his neck as he untied his obi.

Inuyasha was shivering as his hakama fell to the ground; his eyes closed tight as Sesshomaru's hand ventured lower. Sesshomaru stopped only centimeters from Inuyasha's fundoshi, Inuyasha whimpering softly in need as he looked over to Sesshomaru with a frown of impatience.

"Why did you stop?" Inuyasha growled softly, Sesshomaru moving his hand and grabbing onto Inuyasha's ass with a tight squeeze. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru bringing his hand back and giving it a hard slap.

Inuyasha yelped in pain, Sesshomaru rubbing the sore spot tenderly.

"You said you don't need me," Sesshomaru teased, Inuyasha groaning softly as his fundoshi was finally undone and dropped to the ground. Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha around, pressing him against the wall roughly. Sesshomaru moved in close, Inuyasha panting as his hand slipped under his haori.

"Unless I say so, you will remain bare, am I understood?" Sesshomaru growled softly, pushing Inuyasha's haori and kimono off his shoulders. Inuyasha was in too much of a daze to respond, swallowing thickly as Sesshomaru undid his own obi.

"When I say, you will dress up in the finest kimono's available to you," Sesshomaru whispered against Inuyasha's lips, Inuyasha nodding distractedly. He leaned in further, kissing Sesshomaru's lips hungrily. Sesshomaru kissed him ferociously, pushing Inuyasha against the wall with his kiss. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrists, pinning them above his head.

Inuyasha gasped when he was picked up, wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss with a whimper of need, Sesshomaru quickly undoing his obi and pushing his hakama to the floor. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, his eyes looking down to where they would connect.

Sesshomaru's hips were slanted towards him, Inuyasha licking his lips as he felt him push against his hole. He tried to relax, allowing Sesshomaru to squeeze his way in. Inuyasha closed his eyes when Sesshomaru pushed in all the way, Sesshomaru kissing his collarbone as he stilled himself.

"Does it feel good?" Sesshomaru husked out as he pulled out only to push back in hard, Inuyasha moaning loudly in pleasure. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair, his body shivering against his as Sesshomaru used him how he pleased.

Inuyasha was always lost in the feeling, his eyes misted as Sesshomaru grunted with each powerful thrust. Inuyasha could only moan and gasp in pleasure, the pain transparent in his mind. Sesshomaru licked his mark, Inuyasha shivering as it brought back a small piece of his mind enough to put together what Sesshomaru was saying.

"…All mine," Sesshomaru growled as he pushed in hard, Inuyasha throwing his head back and hitting the wall. The pain only added to his high, Sesshomaru not even seeming to notice as he continued to thrust, adding more heat to his thrusts as he groaned in pleasure against Inuyasha's neck.

"Say your mine!" Sesshomaru ordered with a threatening growl, Inuyasha crying out when he clawed his back. He was panting and swearing beneath his breath, his lips parting in pleasure, as he got lost in the heat of the moment.

"All yours!" Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru pulling out and turning Inuyasha to the wall. He pushed back in roughly, Inuyasha placing his hands against the wall as Sesshomaru took him hard and fast. Inuyasha threw his head back with a cry when Sesshomaru slapped his ass, Sesshomaru just as lost as Inuyasha was in this moment.

"You're my mate now," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha stepping on his tippy toes when Sesshomaru slammed in hard and grinded against him.

"Is Kagome your mate?!" Sesshomaru growled possessively, Inuyasha shaking his head in the heat of the moment. He was pushed flush against the wall, Inuyasha moaning as Sesshomaru went impossibly deeper.

"Is she?!" Sesshomaru barked with a deep grind, Inuyasha clawing the wall as pleasure corroded his senses and made him go crazy with the need for release.

"No! I'm…" Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru pounded into him, his body bouncing with each thrust as he stood on his tippy toes.

"I'm all yours!" Inuyasha groaned out, Sesshomaru reaching a hand towards Inuyasha's weeping member. Inuyasha came with a silent scream after only a few strokes, white flashing behind his eyes. Sesshomaru came with a growl of pleasure, slowly moving his hips as Inuyasha's body milked him dry.

Inuyasha shivered when Sesshomaru pulled out, falling to his knees weakly. Sesshomaru leaned against the far wall, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Is the mark permanent?" Inuyasha whispered after a long moment of silence, Sesshomaru opening his eyes and looking down to the hanyou. Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet, turning around and leaning against the wall. Inuyasha didn't mind screaming he was Sesshomaru's in the heat of passion, but for some reason he felt like Sesshomaru meant it. If this mark was his sign of ownership of Inuyasha, the hanyou knew it would be time to leave.

"Well is it?" Inuyasha asked again, looking to Sesshomaru with a frown of irritation. Sesshomaru always wondered why Inuyasha was so rude, but he summed it up to that if there wasn't a cock in him, he was grumpy.

"Yes." Inuyasha sighed softly, looking away from Sesshomaru with a look of building anger. Instead of getting yelled at like Sesshomaru thought he would, Inuyasha reached for his clothes instead.

"I said stay naked," Sesshomaru said stoically, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown of anger and disgust. Sesshomaru wondered what Inuyasha had about being naked, the hanyou pulling on his hakama and tying his obi.

"Never," Inuyasha told him strictly, Sesshomaru frowning as he watched the hanyou walk towards the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha not stopping as he spoke over his shoulder.

"Drink my herbs. I don't feel like dealing with any more of your bullshit," Inuyasha told him, his tone clearly stating irritation. Sesshomaru moved towards him quickly, pinning him against the wall with a threatening growl.

"You will not," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha growling back in defiance. Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha to his room, throwing him on the futon. Inuyasha gasped when he hit the sheets, Sesshomaru moving over him quickly.

"You will do as I say!" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red. Inuyasha was about to protest when he was turned onto his stomach, his hips pulled up. Inuyasha's obi was ripped, his hakama torn off roughly.

Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru pushed in again, the demon lord growling in anger as he thrusted hard and fast into Inuyasha's willing body. Inuyasha was gasping and crying out in pleasure, Sesshomaru showing him no amount of mercy.

"You are not allowed to drink those herbs!" Sesshomaru growled in anger, Inuyasha screaming out his name when he stabbed his sweet spot. Inuyasha was weak, his body shaking as Sesshomaru dominated him in the best way.

"I said I would give you pleasure," Sesshomaru growled in Inuyasha's ear, Inuyasha reaching between his legs to stroke himself to the brutal thrusts. His pleasure levels were as high as they could get, Inuyasha clawing the sheets with a howl as Sesshomaru stabbed his sweet spot again.

"But you will give me some in return… Am I correct Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled in his ear, Inuyasha crying out as he came unexpectedly. Sesshomaru pulled out, turning him onto his back and spreading open his legs. Inuyasha was screaming for it harder and faster, Sesshomaru smirking as he dominated his kinky little hanyou.

Inuyasha came a second time before Sesshomaru finally released, his thighs shaking as Sesshomaru got off from him.

"You will remain bare," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha as he got off the bed, Inuyasha too lost in his daze to protest. Sesshomaru felt his ego grow with the presentation of what his power did to Inuyasha.

"I will return in an hour. I suggest you get some rest because you won't for the rest of the night," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha turning onto his side and closing his eyes. He licked his lips as Sesshomaru left, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down his body.

He was sore from the constant pounding, Sesshomaru by no means going easy on him. Inuyasha got up to at least clean himself, limping to the bathroom's shoji. He opened it and walked in, looking around for something to use for water.

He saw a bamboo stick above the wooden oval tub, frowning as he pulled the string next to it. He was amazed to see water pour out, watching silently as the tub filled itself. When it got to an acceptable height he pulled the string again, the water stopping gradually. He got into the small tub, bringing his knees to his chest.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, relaxing in the warm water.

He bet the bamboo was connected to a hot spring, the water the perfect temperature. Inuyasha sunk in a little bit lower, his mind becoming foggy as he grew tired. Inuyasha opened his eyes when his mind remembered what had just happened, a frown of anger touching his lips.

Not only had he cheated on Kagome, but also he had verbally rejected her as a mate. Inuyasha would never leave her side, bound to her by more than just the beads. He touched a hand to them, remembering when they had finally been gone for a short time frame. He had never felt so free, but he knew where his heart was.

Apparently, Kagome didn't.

Inuyasha frowned, remembering the incident with his father's sword. He closed his eyes, wondering why Kagome thought he would ever want to leave her side. It made him wonder whom she saw him as.

Was he just a dog to her, or did they have something more?

Inuyasha shook his head, pushing back those thoughts. Nonsense. Kagome trusted him, she proved that. Inuyasha would never hurt her again, and he never planned to. Inuyasha touched the beads again, opening his eyes and lifting them on a finger. He ran a finger over a fang, vaguely wondering where the miko had got them.

Inuyasha frowned, dropping the beads.

Kagome loved him.

And he loved her.

This thing with Sesshomaru was only a phase. And like all phases it would pass.

Inuyasha was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

_**Chapter 4**_

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his shoji opening, groaning softly as he turned onto his side to avoid Sesshomaru's wrath. After an entire night of nonstop mating, Inuyasha had passed out. Sesshomaru would have kept on going, but as he put it, he didn't sleep with corpses.

At this point Inuyasha felt like a corpse, his body to weak to move more than a couple inches from his original spot. When he wasn't immediately forced onto his back and ravished, Inuyasha guessed it was the maid who had come in. His thoughts were proven right when he heard a small voice from his shoji.

"Lord Inuyasha, Sesshomaru asks that you attend breakfast." Inuyasha didn't even budge, his thighs bruised and his hole a bit torn from Sesshomaru's wrath. Inuyasha planned on relaxing and sleeping, since for some reason Sesshomaru lacked the urge to be tired.

"Lord Inuyasha, he will be very angry if you do not attend," the maid told him, Inuyasha popping open an eye and rolling onto his back. He didn't mean to sound rude, but it came out that way.

"Wench, I can't even feel my legs right now. I will not _attend_ breakfast, and if the asshole has something against it tell him to not fuck me till I pass out!" The maid gasped in bashful horror at hearing something like that, which led Inuyasha to believe she was still a virgin. He turned back over onto his side when his ass and back protested with a stinging pain, groaning in pain as he let his body slowly heal everything up.

The maid left with a small whisper saying she would tell him, Inuyasha able to hear the blush in her voice. He sighed softly as he stretched a leg out, the pain persistent but slowly ebbing away. His body was having a harder time healing because of his heat, but he knew he would be fine.

Having a hole in his stomach was a lot less painful though.

Inuyasha blocked out the pain and slowly let the sounds of the rain hitting the shutters lull him to sleep. While he slept, he dreamed he was awake. He was worrying about Kagome being stuck in the rain, and to make sure she was all right he ran to her side. She was sitting beneath a tree with an umbrella, her eyes closed as she rested her body for a few minutes before she continued the long trek.

He was sure she was only an hour away, but a couple days of walking was a long time for a human.

Inuyasha frowned as he was pulled from his dream, opening his eyes. The rain was still pounding against the window but the room was filled with more light, Inuyasha sighing softly in sadness.

Humans were different.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't spend his life with Kagome, but he had always wanted to believe it. A couple days to him felt like a mere few hours. To her, they were precious time taken away from her delicate life. Inuyasha sat up slowly, his body feeling mostly healed now.

He still had back pain, but he could easily ignore it. He looked around the room he was in, his chest tightening in guilt.

Kagome didn't have much time. She would die sooner than he would, and instead of spending every precious moment with her, he was sitting mating with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got out of bed and put on his clothes, looking down to the discharge that had stopped pouring down his leg and making him sticky. It was mostly clear now, which Inuyasha was glad for. It didn't come out in large amounts like the bloody discharge, which Inuyasha guessed was probably saying sperm could impregnate him now instead of drowning in the mucus discharge his body produced to prevent it till he ovulated.

He wasn't fertile and usually stopped his heat early on, so he never knew.

Inuyasha wondered vaguely if he could run out the front door, but decided instead to jump from his window. He didn't want Sesshomaru to stop him and try to drag him back.

And since it was raining, other demons would lose his scent.

So all in all, this was the best time to run.

Inuyasha grabbed tetsusaiga from the side of his futon, strapping the sheath to his side. He opened up the shutters, rain hitting him across the face and soaking his clothes. Inuyasha jumped out, landing with a small grunt on the cloud the castle hovered on.

Inuyasha jumped down from the cloud, landing in a tree. His feet skid across the wet bark but he dug his claws in, keeping him balanced. He jumped down to the ground and started running, hoping to get to Sango's village as soon as possible. From what he saw around him, he was two days away from her village.

Inuyasha sped up, the rain stinging his face as it crashed against him. Even though Inuyasha wasn't the biggest fan of rain, he was glad it was there when he needed it the most. Inuyasha felt free in the rain, free enough to want to run in it forever.

Inuyasha heard a tree fall behind him, turning around just in time to be tackled to the ground. Inuyasha gasped for breath when it was knocked out of him, hitting the ground with a hard thump that made his back protest in agony.

Inuyasha's opened his eyes to see who had tackled him, his eyes widening in fear when he saw it was a wolf demon. His fear quickly became anger when he realized who it was, lifting his fist and punching Koga in the face.

Koga yelped in pain, giving Inuyasha enough lead way to get away from him.

"What the hell are you doing stupid!" Inuyasha barked over the pounding of the rain, Koga looking to him sharply. Koga sniffed the air, and being so close to Inuyasha he caught a whiff of his scent. Koga shivered, partially in arousal from the scent, and disgust that it was Inuyasha's scent.

"You're the one in heat?" Koga questioned, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. Just stay out of my way Koga!" Inuyasha barked, bolting towards Sango's village once again. Koga kept up easily, his eyes looking over Inuyasha who decided to ignore him. Koga had a mate, but last time Inuyasha heard she was heavily pregnant with their fifth child. Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised the demon tried to find release somewhere else.

"Does Kagome know?" Koga yelled, Inuyasha feeling a painful jolt of guilt as he remembered his wife. He went just a tad bit faster, Koga frowning when Inuyasha didn't immediately respond.

"Who mated you then?" Koga asked, Inuyasha gritting his teeth in anger. He was glad Koga couldn't really distinguish Sesshomaru's scent, but he wasn't too happy that it was obvious he had been mated.

Inuyasha was about to respond when Koga was suddenly tackled to the ground, a heavy body pushing Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha grunted as the wind was knocked out of him, the mud around him rising and smashing over his body.

"What the-!"

Inuyasha tried to fight the demon off, but the most he got was for the demon to raise him to his feet. Inuyasha looked around in an angered daze, but his anger dissipated into fear when he saw Sesshomaru holding Koga by his throat.

"You dare touch my mate?" Sesshomaru growled, Koga gasping for breath when his throat was squeezed. Inuyasha panicked. He didn't like the stinky wolf at all, but he knew that despite being an asshole he helped them a lot when they faced dangers. He had even snuck some herbs to Inuyasha to try and help him impregnate Kagome, which was rather welcome since he had perused her for so long before.

Koga was an asshole, but he was also his friend.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru looking to him with red eyes. Inuyasha probably looked like a mess, but he didn't care. Sesshomaru was going to kill Koga over a misunderstanding and Inuyasha knew he would pay for trying to run. But he would sooner be pummeled into a futon before watching Sesshomaru put any more blood on his hands.

"Koga wasn't trying to mate me, he has a mate!" Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing just slightly. Koga gasped for breath when he was dropped to the ground, coughing violently in an attempt to get air back in.

"Then why did you run?" Sesshomaru growled, acid hissing at his fingertips. Koga yelped when he was slapped across the arm, Inuyasha swallowing thickly as he tried to think of what to tell Sesshomaru. He grit his teeth when Sesshomaru hit Koga again, this time along his face.

"I wanted to see my wife!"

Inuyasha stayed silent after his yell, the sound of hissing acid going away. Inuyasha yelped when he was thrown over Sesshomaru's shoulder, the rain finally stopping. Inuyasha pounded against Sesshomaru's back, screaming for him to let him go. He got a glimpse of Koga who seemed okay, the wolf's eyes watching his department with wide eyes of disbelief.

Inuyasha was mortified.

Sesshomaru got him back to the castle in less than a few minutes, Inuyasha taking a step back from Sesshomaru when he finally put him down.

"What are-!" Inuyasha became silent when he was slapped, Sesshomaru growling in threatening anger. Inuyasha felt the urge to submit, his ears going back against his head as he tried to make himself look small.

"You are my mate Inuyasha. Your wife means nothing now." Inuyasha was dragged to the bathtub, Sesshomaru tearing off his clothes before pulling the string. Inuyasha stayed silent all the way through, in fear of what else Sesshomaru might do to him if he spoke back.

This was what his heat did to him. It made him nothing more than an obedient mate when his seme was angry enough to lay hands on him. Inuyasha got into the tub when Sesshomaru told him to, Sesshomaru cleaning him off with the many oils at his disposal to rid of him of Koga, as he put it.

Inuyasha didn't say or move a muscle as he did so, his eyes downcast as he let Sesshomaru clean him up. Finger's gently touched his cheek, the bruise still there. Inuyasha turned his head away, his ears still flat against his head. Inuyasha wanted to yell at him, to punch him, to stab him with his sword. But all of his anger was reduced to only a small voice in the back of his head.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called, his voice almost tender instead of it's usual harsh monotone. Inuyasha looked to him over his shoulder, Sesshomaru rubbing his bruised cheek softly as his eyes screamed his possession over him. Inuyasha looked to the water, the once clear water now murky with the trails of mud and oil.

"Until your heat ends Inuyasha, you belong to me." The words made Inuyasha shiver, Sesshomaru helping him out of the tub and drying him off. Inuyasha was brought to the futon; Sesshomaru having him lay down as he began to undo his obi.

Inuyasha closed his legs, keeping his eyes averted. Sesshomaru let his hakama drop, taking off his haori and kimono before spreading open Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha gasped when his chin was grabbed, Sesshomaru kissing his lips softly at first. Inuyasha felt heat against his thigh, his body starting to shake in need.

Inuyasha parted his lips, battling Sesshomaru's tongue with a soft moan. The demon pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha relaxing his body some as Sesshomaru kissed a trail down his body.

Sesshomaru flicked his tongue against Inuyasha's nipple as he stroked his erection, Inuyasha whimpering as he was invaded by pleasure. Sesshomaru watched his little hanyou with lidded eyes, but inside he was screaming. When he saw Koga near his mate he had felt rage course through him, and he only wanted him dead.

Sesshomaru's lips lifted into a snarl around Inuyasha's nipple, Sesshomaru rising up and pushing Inuyasha's legs towards his chest. Inuyasha looked to him with a pleasured frown of confusion, crying out when Sesshomaru forced himself inside. Sesshomaru didn't let him adjust, moving his hips quickly and forcefully. Inuyasha felt a few sharp stinging pains that were replaced by pleasure as he became wetter, gripping the sheets as he moaned Sesshomaru's name softly as he took him.

"Who do you belong to?!" Sesshomaru growled in anger, Inuyasha throwing his head back when he hit his prostate. Inuyasha felt a hand run up his chest, the feeling throwing his senses into a frenzy.

"You!" Inuyasha called out, Sesshomaru pinning down his wrists as he sped up his thrusts. Inuyasha vaguely heard the bed frame hit against the wall, the slap of skin against skin merely a small interlude. Inuyasha wanted to stroke himself to a climax but Sesshomaru wouldn't let him, Inuyasha thrashing as he bordered on the edge dangerously.

"What's my name?!" Sesshomaru growled as he slammed into Inuyasha's ass, Inuyasha throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure. His member throbbed before releasing, Inuyasha screaming out his orgasm.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru came with a loud groan of pleasure, pulling out and falling down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha curled into a ball as his body tried to recuperate, Sesshomaru looking to the ceiling as he came down from his orgasmic high. He looked over to Inuyasha, the hanyou's breathing having calmed into the wirings of pre sleep.

Sesshomaru reached a hand over, pressing two fingers inside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped in surprise, moving onto his stomach slowly. Sesshomaru rose up some, moving his fingers quickly inside and out of Inuyasha. Inuyasha moaned in arousal, his hips swinging from side to side slowly as he enjoyed the feeling.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, Inuyasha looking to him with a dazed expression. Inuyasha gasped when his ass was slapped, his eyes going wide in surprise. Sesshomaru rose up, pinning Inuyasha down to the mattress by his neck. The hanyou gasped with each hard slap, Sesshomaru's lips pulling into a snarl of anger. Inuyasha raised his ass up slightly to get a firmer slap unconsciously, his manhood slowly hardening against the bed.

"I should make you my bitch," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha looking to the demon over his shoulder with lust filled eyes. Sesshomaru slapped him harder, Inuyasha closing his eyes in bliss.

"I should lock you in this room and take you how I please!" Sesshomaru snarled, Inuyasha gripping the sheets with a heavy moan of pleasure. Sesshomaru stopped smacking his red ass, forcing in two fingers and making Inuyasha shiver in pleasure. Sesshomaru leaned down, his mouth deadly close to Inuyasha's ear.

"I should make you my mate forever," Sesshomaru threatened, Inuyasha too lost in the daze to think properly. He went with the flow, pushing his ass back against Sesshomaru's intruding fingers.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha whispered on a heavy moan, lifting his hips up more till he was on his knees. He licked his lips, tempting Sesshomaru to sample them.

"Are… Are you gonna fuck me… Every night?" Inuyasha asked with soft moans stopping his sentence. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, his member hard once again. Inuyasha got up onto his hands as Sesshomaru positioned himself, spreading his legs wider for him to enter easier.

Sesshomaru pushed inside slowly at first, grabbing Inuyasha's neck with a growl. His fingers traveled up his delicate throat, rubbing over his chin before touching his lips. Inuyasha snaked his tongue out, licking the long digits.

"I'll fuck you till your body gives me a pup," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha crying out as he slammed into him hard. The bedframe tapped the wall, Sesshomaru starting off heavy. Inuyasha pushed back against Sesshomaru with a shivering moan, Sesshomaru grabbing onto a handful of his hair and using him how he wanted. Inuyasha's jaw went slack as he moaned loudly with every thrust, his claws tearing through the sheets.

"Fuck me till I do," Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru groaning as he moved his hips faster. Inuyasha was gasping for sanity, an angered Sesshomaru the best mate in the world.

"Give me a pup," Inuyasha growled out softly, Sesshomaru grabbing onto his hips. Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru went in deep, the tip of his member leaking with pre cum as he came close to an orgasm.

"Who do you belong to?" Sesshomaru growled out, Inuyasha gently guiding them to a kneeling position. His back was flush against Sesshomaru's chest; Inuyasha's hand delved into Sesshomaru's hair as the other stroked himself to completion.

"All yours Sesshomaru," Inuyasha groaned, crying out when Sesshomaru bit over his mating mark again. Inuyasha came hard with a scream, his hand moving slowly as he milked himself of his completion. Sesshomaru licked away the blood and watched the mark heal in an orgasmic daze as he emptied himself into Inuyasha, pulling out slowly when Inuyasha fell forward onto his hands and knees with an exhausted shiver.

For the rest of his heat Inuyasha forgot about Kagome. The only thing that existed beyond him was Sesshomaru, and for long hours that was all he needed to function. No food, no sleep.

In those moments of passion, Inuyasha was no longer her mate.

He was Sesshomaru's.


	5. Chapter 5: Return

_**Chapter 5**_

Inuyasha woke up slowly, his body feeling pleasantly sore. He rolled over, his hand falling onto a hard chest. Inuyasha scooted closer, pressing his head against Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru grunted softly, turning over onto his side and throwing an arm over Inuyasha's waist.

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, the smell of sex filling the room. He was about to fall back to sleep when he realized something. He sniffed the air, the smell of musk and heat gone. Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking up to Sesshomaru who was still fast asleep.

Inuyasha slowly moved away from him, sitting up in bed. He frowned in contemplation, wondering what he should do now. His heat was done, and so was Sesshomaru's musk. Inuyasha wondered if he should just leave now, but a part of him didn't want to. Inuyasha looked to the window, the sun just barely rising in the sky.

Inuyasha looked down to Sesshomaru, his neck throbbing softly. Inuyasha laid back down next to Sesshomaru, pressing close against him to take his body's warmth. Inuyasha closed his eyes, wondering why he didn't want to leave. After nearly two whole weeks of mating, Inuyasha was sure he would want to leave immediately afterwards.

He sniffed Sesshomaru's scent, his scent something he was so used to now. Inuyasha wanted to stay like this for as long as Sesshomaru permitted, and he didn't feel guilt thinking that. Kagome was his wife, but right then Inuyasha wanted to stay with Sesshomaru. He wouldn't voice out that he was his mate now, since his mind wasn't over powered by lust or his heat.

Instead, he just wanted to exist. Right here next to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pressed his face against Sesshomaru's neck, sighing deeply as he rested his body again. Inuyasha fell back to sleep, encased in Sesshomaru's strong arms. Their legs entwined, Inuyasha too comfortable to want to leave.

He woke up to fingers running through his hair, Inuyasha breathing in before releasing it with a small moan of pleasure. He shivered, pressing his body flush against Sesshomaru's again. The hand stopped combing through his hair, Inuyasha groaning softly for him to continue.

"Don't stop," Inuyasha whispered, yawning loudly as he got comfortable once again. The fingers resumed, Inuyasha breathing out deeply as he made his body as heavy as bricks.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice was soft when he spoke, Inuyasha opening his eyes to a squint and looking up to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha saw satisfaction in Sesshomaru's eyes, and mild adoration. Inuyasha lazily licked Sesshomaru's mating mark, something he had placed on him only a few nights ago. Sesshomaru had been surprised to be marked by the hanyou, Inuyasha remembering the orgasm that followed it. He smiled softly when he stopped licking it, closing his eyes with a small sigh.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when his chin was grabbed, his gaze lifted to Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha grunted softly in question, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing slightly in possession.

"Who do you belong to?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha blinking in confusion at first. Inuyasha knew what he wanted to say, but he cut himself off before he could say it. Sesshomaru's eyes demanded an answer, Inuyasha pulling away from his grasp and sitting up. He faced away from him, Inuyasha taking in a small breath before releasing a sigh.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru rise up behind him, a hand moving his hair over one shoulder. This exposed his mating mark, Sesshomaru kissing it softly as he ran a hand up Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes, Sesshomaru's hand traveling south. Inuyasha leaned back against Sesshomaru, groaning softly as he started to stroke his member.

Inuyasha felt like he should want to go back to Kagome, but he didn't. He knew she was probably back in their village, wondering where he was this entire time. Inuyasha didn't feel the urge to be by her side anymore.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but over the course of his heat he had desired a new mate. He wanted Sesshomaru to be his mate, but he also didn't want to just drop Kagome on the side of the road either.

He would go back to her only to see if there was any fire left for her. A part of him would always love her, and he would try to stay with her to ensure her happiness. It wasn't like he could find that happiness with Sesshomaru anyway.

"Do you want to go back to her?" Sesshomaru asked against his throat, Inuyasha shaking his head. He opened his eyes, stopping Sesshomaru's hand. He turned around in his embrace, Sesshomaru greedily stealing the kiss he gave him. Inuyasha slowly laid down, Sesshomaru moving over him with a soft growl of pleasure. Inuyasha moaned softly as his hands roamed over his body, his fingers stopping at his hole.

Inuyasha was panting when Sesshomaru pulled away, the demons cheeks painted a light red as he got off the bed. Inuyasha sat up, wondering where he was going. Sesshomaru went to the bathroom, coming back with one of the oils. Inuyasha frowned in confusion, watching Sesshomaru pour some onto his hands.

Inuyasha remembered that off his heat his body was male, turning onto his hands and knees as Sesshomaru got back on the bed. Inuyasha felt his fingers slide over his member, the slickened fingers sliding over his balls and to his hole. Inuyasha groaned softly as a finger pushed in, the feeling a tad different than what he was used to. Inuyasha pressed back against the invading digit, Sesshomaru stilling his hips with a hand. Inuyasha lowered his upper half, small strained moans leaving his throat as Sesshomaru prepared him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, Sesshomaru pushing in two more fingers suddenly. Inuyasha gasped out in pleasure, the pain a mere afterthought. Sesshomaru stretched him faster, Inuyasha pressing back against his fingers after only a couple minutes. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, Inuyasha groaning when he replaced his fingers with his member.

Inuyasha felt a stinging pain from being stretched, his body no longer heavily lubricated. Inuyasha panted as he tried to let it pass, his hands fisting in the sheets. Sesshomaru pulled out after Inuyasha relaxed, pushing back in slowly. Inuyasha gasped, shivers running up his spine when Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru delved into a deep and fast pace, gripping the sheets as he rocked with each inward thrust. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip to silence any noise, his eyes closed tight as he felt Sesshomaru rub against his insides.

Inuyasha raised his hips some for a deeper angle, his eyes shooting open as a cry of pleasure escaped his throat. Sesshomaru held him still that way, Inuyasha crying out as his prostate was repeatedly jabbed.

His thighs started to shake as drool slid down his chin, Inuyasha turning his face into the sheets as he was assaulted by pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled out, turning Inuyasha onto his back. Inuyasha gasped when he was suddenly exposed to Sesshomaru's eyes, his legs spread open as Sesshomaru held them by his ankles. Inuyasha cried out when he pushed back in, sweat forming on Inuyasha's skin as Sesshomaru pounded him into the futon.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried out, Sesshomaru's thrusts steady as he strove to give Inuyasha pleasure. Inuyasha was sure he felt himself get wet, his toes curling with each intruding pass of Sesshomaru's member.

"Tell me who you belong to!" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha reaching his hands up and fisting them in Sesshomaru's hair. He threw his head back with a moan of pleasure as Sesshomaru changed the angle, his prostate and insides thrumming with pleasure.

"You!" Inuyasha gasped out, Sesshomaru smirking as he let go of one of Inuyasha's legs to stroke his member. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure, pulling Sesshomaru down for a kiss. Inuyasha heard the bed frame start to tap against the wall, Sesshomaru going into a frenzy after being claimed as Inuyasha's mate.

Inuyasha moaned down his throat as he came close to his release, pulling away from the kiss and throwing his head back with a scream of Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru stilled against Inuyasha as he came, the hanyou shivering as it triggered his own orgasm. Sesshomaru gently pulled out and fell to the side, panting heavily in exhaustion. Inuyasha was just as exhausted, his legs shaking as he tried to calm himself down.

Inuyasha felt a flood of guilt run through him, his mind no longer lost in sleep or his heat. Inuyasha sat up slowly, Sesshomaru looking to him with lidded eyes of satisfaction. Inuyasha knew he needed to return to Kagome, that all of this had just been a fluke. He would only stay until his heat passed, but like an addict he was trying to find a reason to stay with Sesshomaru.

To keep getting his fix. Inuyasha lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

Sesshomaru wasn't his mate.

"Sesshomaru… Kagome's my…" Inuyasha sighed softly as he got out of the bed, Sesshomaru sitting up with a frown of displeasure. Inuyasha walked to the bathroom, opening the shoji. Inuyasha looked to the bath, feeling the sharp pain in his lower back.

"Kagome's my mate." Inuyasha walked in and closed the shoji behind him, filling the tub up with water. He didn't look over his shoulder when the shoji opened, getting in the tub when it was closed.

"Inuyasha-"

"My heat is over Sesshomaru. I will leave after my bath." Inuyasha stopped the water, sitting down and bringing his knees to his chest. Sesshomaru got in the bath in front of him, Inuyasha avoiding his eyes.

"You will stay," Sesshomaru told him stoically, no room for argument in his voice. Inuyasha looked up to him, his lips pulled down into a frown of annoyance. Inuyasha slicked back his hair, looking away from Sesshomaru with a small snort.

"We made an agreement Sesshomaru. You are not my mate, and I am not yours." Inuyasha started to clean himself, Sesshomaru moving in the tub and making some water splash over the edge. Inuyasha gasped when he was kissed, Sesshomaru pinning his hands down to the tub edge.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, pulling away from the kiss.

"Sesshomaru stop."

Inuyasha gasped when he was turned around abruptly, his claws sinking into the tub's edge as Sesshomaru took him. Inuyasha groaned with each thrust, the pain he felt overpowered by the pleasure. Inuyasha was ravished for what seemed like hours before Sesshomaru knocked out on the futon, Inuyasha taking another bath before putting on his fire rat outfit.

He picked up tetsusaiga, looking to Sesshomaru over his shoulder. Inuyasha looked away, jumping out from the window. He felt like he was returning to his old self, jumping high into the air as he strived to get back to Kagome as soon as possible. For hours he traveled, reaching the village by the next morning.

He took a bath in the hot spring before going back to their hut, opening the shoji as quietly as he could. Kagome was fast asleep on their futon, Inuyasha feeling guilt stab him in his stomach. He walked to her side, kneeling down next to her.

Kagome woke up when he ran a hand through her hair, sitting up with a small gasp of surprise.

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" She asked worriedly, Inuyasha sighing as he looked down to his claws.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha parted his lips to tell her, to tell her everything he did. He couldn't though, his lips closing as he tried to think of what to tell her.

"Did you become human and get hurt?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha frowning slightly. He knew a new moon had passed, but he remembered he didn't change form. Inuyasha nodded anyway, sitting down next to her.

"I went to do an errand a couple weeks ago, and when I was coming back I turned human. I bumped into a demon, but I'm fine now," Inuyasha smoothly lied, Kagome rising up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered, Inuyasha burying his nose against her neck. He frowned when her scent seemed off, Inuyasha pulling away with a frown.

"You smell weird," Inuyasha grunted, Kagome giggling softly as she touched a hand to his stomach.

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant." Inuyasha frowned in confusion. He looked down to Kagome's stomach, his guilt only increasing ten fold. Inuyasha touched a hand to her stomach, able to smell the scent of a pup. Inuyasha thought he would be sick, guilt suffocating him.

"How?" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome putting a hand over his with a small smile of adoration.

"When I was helping Sango deliver, I was feeling sick. I had the midwife take my place and passed out. After Sango gave birth to her son, the midwife checked me. I'm a month along already." Inuyasha stood up, walking out of their hut. He thought he would be sick, Kagome coming out and standing behind him.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha shaking his head silently.

"I'm not fertile Kagome. I can't have pups," Inuyasha told her, Kagome touching a hand to his bicep. She hugged him from behind, Inuyasha keeping his eyes averted.

Could it really be his?

"This pup is ours Inuyasha. Please, be happy with me," Kagome whispered, Inuyasha turning in her embrace and hugging her tightly.

"I am."

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten.


	6. Chapter 6: Run

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha frowned as the midwife looked over Kagome, the air reeking of the alien scent coming from her womb. The thing inside of her was full human, something that would have been impossible with Inuyasha's blood. Inuyasha looked away from his wife, anger boiling in his chest.

"You appear a month along my lady," the midwife told her, Kagome looking to Inuyasha with a hopeful smile. Inuyasha couldn't return it, so instead he got up and headed for the shoji.

"But my lady, some thing is wrong with the child." Inuyasha stopped walking, turning to face the midwife. The midwife was a demon Inuyasha had called on himself, hoping to capture an idea of why the child smelled human. The midwife was just as keen as him, her nose twitching in slight disgust.

"The child is human, my lady." Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief, Inuyasha swallowing thickly in anger as he watched the midwife touch her hands against her stomach lightly. She frowned as she pulled her hands away, her eyes full of worry.

"What?" Kagome gasped, sitting up slightly in confusion. Inuyasha looked away from her, the midwife sitting back with a small sigh. She left silently, knowing when her presence was no longer needed. Inuyasha let her pass without a word, his hands clenched into fists.

"Inuyasha, I swear it is yours," Kagome told him, Inuyasha breathing in deeply before releasing it with a sigh. He met Kagome's eyes, her brown irises shaking in a fear she hid deep in her chest. Inuyasha didn't say anything, the scent alone confirming it all.

"Did you do it… because I can't give you a child?" Inuyasha's voice came out weaker than he thought it would, Kagome slowly rising to her feet. She took a step towards Inuyasha, but he moved back. Her eyes spilled over with tears, Kagome looking away from him with a small sniffle as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"I wanted you to be happy," Kagome whispered, Inuyasha far from this said happiness. He looked away from her, Kagome wiping away a tear.

"Some time ago, I met an ancestor of a boy named Hojo I knew from my time." Inuyasha felt rage fill his chest when he remembered that boy, the snotty brat too kind to Kagome for his liking. He always brought her gifts, always trying to be the stuck up brat Inuyasha hated so much.

"I don't know what happened. I had missed my time so much… I wanted a family…" Kagome trailed off, wiping away a tear from her red tainted face. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes for understanding, but there was none.

Only anger.

"When I realized what I had done, I tried to hide it. We can never have pups Inuyasha. I could never carry your child because…" Kagome sobbed softly, Inuyasha already knowing why. Kagome's body wouldn't accept his seed even if he had been in human form around her, since it was still infected with demon blood. Miko's and demons were never meant to be together. Not even in the fairy tales. Inuyasha sighed softly, deciding on what to do.

"Inuyasha, please don't leave me," Kagome sobbed, Inuyasha looking to his crying wife. He looked to her stomach, wanting to tear out the abomination with his own hands.

"I think…" Inuyasha trailed off, his eyes looking down to the ground. Kagome walked up to him, Inuyasha not even able to look at her as she hugged him tight.

"Please don't hate me," Kagome sobbed softly, Inuyasha touching his hands to her shoulders. Inuyasha slowly pulled her off from him, his eyes looking down to her teary eyed expression.

"Kagome, I go into heat." Kagome seemed confused, Inuyasha pushing her away some.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha taking in a deep breath. He led her over to the futon, sitting her down. Kagome looked to him in confusion and worry, fearing the worst. Inuyasha only wished she knew how horrible it really was.

"I go into heat, during the demon mating season. It started when you left to Sango's," Inuyasha told her, Kagome wiping away her tears as she listened intently. Inuyasha sighed, wondering how he should go along with telling her this.

"Usually I just suppress it with herbs, but on my way there I bumped into Sesshomaru," Inuyasha told her, Kagome's expression only delving deeper into confusion. Inuyasha looked away from her, feeling something inside his chest ache.

"We mated." Kagome blinked in confusion, Inuyasha unable to even look her in the eye. Kagome put a hand to her mouth as it clicked, Inuyasha's ears falling back against his head.

"As in, you had sex?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha nodding silently. He licked his dry lips, swallowing thickly as he straightened his stance.

"He's your brother!" Kagome yelled out in disgust, Inuyasha looking to her with eyes of anger. Kagome seemed so caught off guard by it she froze, her hand over her mouth as disgust ran through her eyes like lava.

"Demons are different from human's Kagome," Inuyasha told her, a small growl in his tone. Kagome looked away from him, her hand shaking slightly. She stood up, grabbing her bag. She started to pack up her stuff, Inuyasha silent as she did so.

"I will go to Sango's village for a while Inuyasha. Do not follow me." Inuyasha didn't say anything as she went to the shoji, opening it and letting the sun shine in. She froze for a second, looking over her should to her husband.

"I will call for you when the child is born. Then we will talk." Kagome left with that, closing the shoji behind her. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, wondering how this twisted against him. Kagome had obviously cheated first, but with his confession off his chest, Inuyasha couldn't care anymore. He wanted to stay in the hut forever, but the offensive scent of the thing in Kagome's womb suffocated him.

Inuyasha finally got up when the sun started to go down, opening the shoji. The stars were just starting to peek from behind the light of the sun, Inuyasha taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. He looked to the villager's who waved at him, their smiles genuine as they finished up the last bit of their daily work.

Inuyasha watched as a few of the village children ran by, his heart pulled at tightly. He did a perimeter check to make sure no demons were nearby, hoping there was one so he could take his anger out on it. When there was none he went towards his forest, hoping to find some wandering around.

He stopped when he heard chattering, walking slowly to a clear path that helped villager's find their way towards Sango's village. He stopped in the bushes, his eyes narrowing slightly as he saw Koga walking next to Kagome. The demon smiled despite the obvious sadness Kagome hid behind her eyes, Inuyasha cracking his knuckles.

 _'Do not follow me.'_

Inuyasha frowned, turning away from the pair. He started walking towards his tree, hoping to find some peace there. He stopped right in front of it, walking over to it and touching the bark.

 _'Inuyasha!'_

Inuyasha pulled his hand away, frowning as he remembered that fateful night when Kagome returned to him. He turned away from the tree, walking aimlessly. He kept his eyes downcast as he walked, every step becoming heavier than the last.

He walked till the sky was dark, only the illumination of the stars and the moon keeping him company. He jumped up into a tree, his stomach growling in hunger. He ignored it, looking up to the sky blankly.

 _'He's your brother!'_

Inuyasha frowned in anger, closing his eyes as he tried to block out Kagome's voice. He knew he and Sesshomaru shared blood, but for demons it was different. He knew from birth he could have mated with anybody, besides his own parents of course. That was what demons did to keep bloodlines pure, but when they wanted new blood they switched it up.

It was his life.

His legacy.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, continuing to walk. He wanted to get as far away from everything as possible, if only to make the wound in his chest less painful. Inuyasha stopped by a river, the same river he had come to during his heat. He picked up a rock, throwing it across the water.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped in surprise, pulling out tetsusaiga and pointing it at the invader. He froze when he saw his blade's point was at Sesshomaru's neck, Inuyasha's eyes widening in surprise. They stood like that for a long second; Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes as Inuyasha slowly lowered the blade.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha barked rudely, sheathing his sword with a petulant huff of anger. Sesshomaru had an idea that it wasn't directed towards him, taking a step towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome's child does not smell of you," Sesshomaru pointed out, Inuyasha snorting as he picked up another rock and threw it over the water. It actually skipped this time, Inuyasha watching it glide over the water before sinking inside.

"She mated with another man," Inuyasha grunted, kicking a boulder into the water. He shook his head, remembering his own infidelity. Sesshomaru was quiet for a long second, watching as Inuyasha sat down on a boulder by the riverbank.

"After all I do to get back to that stupid wench, and she leaves me." Inuyasha felt a hand touch his shoulder, shaking it off with a small growl. Inuyasha gasped when he found himself suddenly on his back, Sesshomaru looming over him. Inuyasha frowned, turning his head away.

"Go away Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spat, but there was no real heat behind his words. Sesshomaru frowned but showed no real emotion, pulling Inuyasha to his feet like he was a leaf.

"You will come back with me." Sesshomaru left no room in his words for argument, but that didn't mean Inuyasha would just roll over and obey. He pulled his arm from Sesshomaru's grasp, growling low in his throat.

"You do not own me," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing in slight annoyance. Inuyasha grunted when he was forced against a tree, his kimono and haori pulled open. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru away, slashing his face with his claws. Sesshomaru easily caught the attack, turning Inuyasha around and against his chest.

"Your mark says other wise," Sesshomaru growled in his ear, Inuyasha struggling to get away from him. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him go though, a cloud appearing under his feet. Inuyasha reached for tetsusaiga but Sesshomaru grabbed his hand. Inuyasha was left defenseless, and it pissed him off.

"Don't fight it Inuyasha. There is no point with your beloved wife gone." Inuyasha felt the sting in his chest, which only made him fight harder. He jumped up, kicking Sesshomaru away. The cloud dissipated, Inuyasha falling to the forest ground. He landed heavily with a grunt, hearing an angered growl behind him.

He turned around, Sesshomaru's eyes flashing red. His body was surrounded by wind, Inuyasha taking out tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru's face became dog like, Inuyasha watching as his body became a ball of light. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru became his true self, lifting his sword as he prepared for a battle.

He was not Sesshomaru's mate.

And he wasn't Kagome's.

Inuyasha was alone once again, and he preferred it that way. He knew they had marked each other, but Inuyasha would always blame his heat for that. Even though a part of him had yearned for Sesshomaru to come back, Inuyasha squashed it fast. Sesshomaru only wanted him for intimacy, and nothing beyond that.

Inuyasha refused to be his concubine.

Inuyasha stared down the eyes of Sesshomaru's true form, raising his sword in defiance as he prepared for a battle. Sesshomaru charged forward, Inuyasha jumping back and barely avoiding his claws. Inuyasha swung his sword, but Sesshomaru had improved. He no longer thought of Inuyasha as an underling, and Inuyasha could tell by the way he skillfully avoided all of his attacks.

Inuyasha raised the sword above his head, growling out his order.

"Wind scar!" Sesshomaru moved out of the way, but not fast enough. A part of his fur was singed, Inuyasha smirking smugly. He yelped when he was tackled to the ground, the sword slapped away by a paw.

After their battles of fighting, Sesshomaru had memorized Inuyasha's fighting techniques. Not one was forgotten.

Inuyasha tried to push Sesshomaru away but couldn't, Sesshomaru growling low in his throat. Inuyasha clawed the ground, narrowing his eyes in defiance. He threw dirt into Sesshomaru's eyes, the demon snarling as Inuyasha got up and ran.

Inuyasha ran away from the village to avoid any confrontation, his breathing erratic as he tried to escape the demon. He slipped on a pile of mud left behind from a rainy day, yelping as he tumbled down a hill. He hit a boulder and crushed it, slamming into the hot spring below.

Sesshomaru stalked down the hill towards the hot spring, Inuyasha bursting from the water with a gasp. He looked to Sesshomaru with a frown of anger, panting as he tried to find a way out. Sesshomaru transformed back to his humanoid self, walking into the hot spring. Inuyasha took a step back, Sesshomaru's eyes locked on his own. Inuyasha looked to the hand he outstretched, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You will come with me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha grit his teeth, not moving from his spot. Sesshomaru lowered his hand.

"Let me remind you of why you came to me, Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped when he was pinned against a boulder, his clothing torn off from him roughly. Inuyasha clawed the boulder as he tried to get loose, Sesshomaru taking a vile of oil from his kimono. He bit off the cork with his teeth, pouring the substance on his fingers. Inuyasha struggled when he felt a hand against his ass, Sesshomaru pinning him against the boulder by his neck.

"Stay still or it will hurt," Sesshomaru ordered before biting off his nails, ignoring the taste of the oil. He reached his hand down, Inuyasha's claws dug into the boulder as he panted in anger. Sesshomaru pushed a finger inside, Inuyasha's eyes darting to his own in rage. Sesshomaru pushed it in roughly, Inuyasha closing his eyes with a gasp of pain.

"Soon you'll remember," Sesshomaru whispered in his ear, adding a second finger to the first. He pushed in deep and slow, Inuyasha going stiff against him when Sesshomaru felt his fingers prick his sweet spot. Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru worked his fingers against that spot, his body trembling in arousal.

"Sessh…." Inuyasha's words trailed off, his jaw becoming slack as Sesshomaru pulled his fingers back and thrusted against his sweet spot. Sesshomaru smirked, working to loosen Inuyasha up. Inuyasha tried hard to block out the pleasure but he couldn't, his eyes closing tight when Sesshomaru added a third finger. Like this it was impossible to block out the pleasure, Inuyasha bucking against the rock when Sesshomaru shoved his fingers in deep.

Inuyasha collapsed against the boulder when Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, panting as pleasure thrummed through his body. Sesshomaru wrapped a hand around his waist, taking off his obi and letting his hakama fall into the water. He undid his fundoshi, Inuyasha silent besides his heavy panting.

Inuyasha grit his teeth when he felt Sesshomaru push inside, spreading his legs open wider to lessen the pain. Sesshomaru pushed all the way in slowly, allowing Inuyasha to adjust to him again. He waited as Inuyasha adjusted to him, his little hanyou a shivering mess against him.

Inuyasha gasped when he pulled out, his claws digging into the boulder when he pushed back in slowly. Sesshomaru built up a rhythm, Inuyasha holding back any noises while inside he was screaming. He wasn't sure if he was screaming in pain, in joy, or in pleasure. All he knew was that this carnal need inside of him was begging for more.

Inuyasha swallowed down a moan, lowering his head against the boulder as he tried to tell himself he didn't want this. Sesshomaru seemed to read his mind because he sped up, Inuyasha throwing his head back in pleasure as a cry escaped his mouth. Sesshomaru moved his arm up Inuyasha's torso, his claws pricking his nipples as his tongue and teeth played with his mating mark.

Inuyasha hissed as he grew more aroused, his stomach tightening in warning. Inuyasha couldn't let go of the boulder though, his eyes shut tight as he gasped with each hard thrust. Sesshomaru wanted more noise though, reaching a hand down between Inuyasha's legs.

That earned him a moan, Inuyasha bucking shallowly into his hand and back onto his member, his claws sinking more into the boulder as he felt his orgasm creep up on him.

"Who do you belong to?" Sesshomaru growled into his ear, Inuyasha's jaw going slack as his member throbbed in an oncoming release. His face was flushed red, water trickling down his body accompanied by sweat as he felt his temperature rise. Sesshomaru thrusted in hard with a growl, Inuyasha crying out in pleasure as he felt his head get light.

"Who?!"

Inuyasha grit his teeth as his orgasm rammed into him, only managing a breathless reply.

 _"You."_


	7. Chapter 7: Scent

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha woke up slowly, the outside world a blur beyond his reach. He sighed softly in bliss, turning onto his back. The world came crashing down around him when he felt pain radiate in his back and ass, a soft grunt escaping his throat as he turned onto his knees and sat up.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief and horror.

Sesshomaru lay down on the futon next to him, his body bare besides the blanket carelessly thrown over his groin. Inuyasha looked around in horror, seeing he was back in his castle. He got off the bed and looked around for his clothes but didn't see them, Inuyasha suddenly feeling very exposed.

He picked up the boa like thing Sesshomaru always wore, wrapping it around his body in hopes to be somewhat covered. He went over to the shoji that held the bathroom behind it, opening it and almost sighing in relief when he saw a kimono sitting by the bath.

He would sooner wear a fancy kimono than walk around naked. Inuyasha took a quick bath, his eyes watching the shoji incase it opened. He dried himself off before putting on the kimono, frowning in confusion when he didn't see a fundoshi anywhere. He opened the shoji, a yelp he would never admit to escaping his throat.

Sesshomaru was wide awake on the bed, sitting on the edge with his eyes locked on Inuyasha. The blanket was moved off his groin, exposing the rock hard member beneath it. Inuyasha slammed the shoji closed, turning his back to it. He remembered the night before, Inuyasha face palming himself for letting Sesshomaru dominate him again. Inuyasha gasped when the shoji was opened, pulled against a hard chest.

Inuyasha froze, Sesshomaru's warm breath ghosting over his ear.

"That kimono suits you." Inuyasha felt his skin burn with arousal when Sesshomaru rubbed his fingers over his chin, the long digits dipping low and wrapping around Inuyasha's neck in a silent threat.

"You will dress like this, am I understood?" Inuyasha peeked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru's face, feeling a cold shiver go down his spine at the possessive look in his eyes. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, his body unable to move. Inuyasha was always confident he could get out of any situation, but he knew this one he couldn't.

Sesshomaru saw him as his mate.

Inuyasha couldn't escape from him.

Sesshomaru's oppressive glare lessened once he realized he had Inuyasha where he wanted him, slowly moving back and leading Inuyasha with him. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru turned them around sharply and pushed him down face first on the bed, his knees pressing against the futon's side. His toes curled on the floor when Sesshomaru slapped his ass, Inuyasha's ears going flat against his head.

"You will stay in this room, until I say otherwise," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha panting against the sheets as he tried to get the words he wanted off his chest. He wanted to yell, to protest, to run.

But he couldn't.

"I don't belong to you." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's defiant words, Inuyasha moving away when he was released. He scooted up more on the bed, closing his kimono tighter around himself. Sesshomaru got on the bed, Inuyasha turning his head away when he was a few inches away from him.

"Do you want love, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha heard the sarcasm dripping in Sesshomaru's voice, and a part of him was stung. Inuyasha looked to him with a growl of anger, Sesshomaru catching the fist thrown at his face.

"I don't need anything from you!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru's lips pulling into a smirk. Inuyasha gasped when he was pulled down onto his back, Sesshomaru looming over him. His hair fell over his shoulders, falling onto the bed around them and creating an umbrella like effect.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when his kimono was forced open and exposing his chest, Sesshomaru leaning down and kissing his lips. Inuyasha turned his head away with a gasp, his eyes shut tight as Sesshomaru planted kisses over his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha struggled feebly beneath him, his struggles ceasing when Sesshomaru grinded his groin against his own.

Inuyasha's chin was grabbed, his head turned to face Sesshomaru whose eyes held humor and possessive aggression. Inuyasha let him kiss him this time, his body not wanting to fight anymore. Inuyasha's mind still wanted to, he wanted to push Sesshomaru away and run.

He lifted up his hands to push him away, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrists and pinning them down to the bed. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists; small gasps of pleasure escaping his throat with each grind and lick to his skin.

Just when Inuyasha thought he couldn't take anymore, Sesshomaru rose up. Inuyasha's kimono was forced open all the way, Sesshomaru biting off his nails before reaching for a vile of oil put on a small table by the bedside. Inuyasha closed his legs as Sesshomaru lubricated his fingers, his eyes lidded as he stared at the ceiling.

His breathing was a tad erratic, but he ignored it. He tried to move away when Sesshomaru spread open his legs, gasping sharply in pain when his thigh was slapped.

Inuyasha was forced down by a hand to his chest, Sesshomaru pressing a finger inside. Inuyasha gasped out in discomfort, his hands fisting in the sheets. Sesshomaru pushed it in deep, Inuyasha's ears going back against his head.

"I am not Kagome," Sesshomaru told him, inserting a finger next to the other. Inuyasha grit his teeth, his chest heaving as Sesshomaru thrusted them in deep. He arched when he touched his prostate, a gasping moan escaping his lips.

"I will not love you." Inuyasha reached a hand down, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's wrist. He meant to stop him but his body wanted different, forcing his fingers in deeper and faster. Sesshomaru inserted a third, Inuyasha arching his back and his toes curling in pleasure and pain.

Inuyasha fell back onto the bed, writhing in pleasure as Sesshomaru worked his fingers in hard a deep. Sesshomaru watched his little hanyou welcome the pleasure he felt, his tongue flicking out and licking his lips. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out after another pass at his prostate, Inuyasha shivering on the sheets as he bit his lower lip with a soft groan.

Fuck, he had been so close.

Sesshomaru rose up, covering his member with the little bit of oil left on his hand. He grabbed Inuyasha's thighs, placing them over his shoulders. Inuyasha opened his eyes till they were lidded, his lips parted as he panted in arousal. His cheeks were painted a fine red, the blush going down to his neck and chest.

Sesshomaru felt a hand slide up his chest, Inuyasha grabbing onto his forearm. Sesshomaru had him exactly where he wanted him.

Inuyasha was his mate, and no matter how hard he fought his body would crave him. His mind will scream for him when he wasn't there, his tongue would always crave his taste. Inuyasha belonged to him, would only want him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes in discomfort and pain as Sesshomaru pushed in, Sesshomaru leaning down and kissing Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha groaned against his lips, grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair at the scalp to keep him close and deep. Sesshomaru groaned when he was in all the way, pulling away from the kiss and licking his lips. Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru started to move inside him, the demon going slow at first.

Sesshomaru built up his pace quickly, wanting to make sure he pounded Inuyasha to the point he couldn't feel his legs. He pushed in deep and fast, Inuyasha crying out with each inward thrust. Apparently Sesshomaru was slamming into his prostate, Inuyasha throwing his head back with a cry of pleasure.

Sesshomaru licked his mating mark, groaning as he moved his hips in a grinding motion, going even deeper inside of Inuyasha. He growled when Inuyasha clenched around him, Sesshomaru feeling his body burn in need.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried out, his hands letting go of his hair to grab the sheets. Inuyasha's claws tore straight through them like paper, his lips parted wide as he screamed with each powerful thrust. Sesshomaru had found just the right tempo, and even though his hips started to get tired he didn't dare stop. He doubted Inuyasha would have let him anyway.

"Fuck! Sessh… Sesshomaru ah!" Inuyasha was thrashing beneath him, his orgasm so close he could feel it. His entire body was pulsing along with his member, heat spreading throughout his body as he felt his toes splay out in pleasure. Inuyasha screamed out in ecstasy when Sesshomaru grinded deep into him, the head of his member assaulting his prostate in the worst but best way possible.

Inuyasha just knew he was going to cum hard, his eyes shut tight as he rode the waves of ecstasy and pain. Sesshomaru growled above him when he felt his member start to throb, reaching between their bodies and stroking Inuyasha quickly. Inuyasha stilled on the bed, his spine arching out as his head dug into the sheets.

Inuyasha couldn't even breathe as his orgasm tore through him like a tsunami, his lips parted wide as a silent scream escaped his throat.

Sesshomaru came inside him with a roar, Inuyasha's vision shrouded with dark spots. When Sesshomaru came down from his orgasmic high he looked down to Inuyasha, his little hanyou unconscious. Sesshomaru couldn't help but snort, lowering his legs from his shoulders and rolling over onto his side.

Sesshomaru would have asked for a second round, but he guessed letting the hanyou rest was important. He got up and took a bath, washing away the semen on his chest and torso. The hanyou always came more than Sesshomaru would have expected, and though he enjoyed watching his hanyou breach that world of nirvana, the mess afterwards was always a chore to clean.

Sesshomaru sighed as he dried himself off, opening the shoji and looking to Inuyasha. He was a tad disappointed to see he was still unconscious, going over to the bed and sniffing his scent. It had merely been a week since he had ran off, but for some reason Sesshomaru smelled a scent underlying his original one. Sesshomaru got back on the bed, moving over Inuyasha and sniffing his neck. Sesshomaru pulled away, his eyes narrowing slightly.

He got off the bed, deciding to keep this information to himself incase he was proved wrong. He didn't care to dress himself as he left Inuyasha's room, heading to his own to get dressed for a small trip. He planned on heading to find a midwife who could prove him wrong, since Sesshomaru was sure the hanyou was infertile.

Most females in heat gave off a scent when they were fertile, but Inuyasha had never emitted that scent during his heat. Sesshomaru knew his father's genes were strong, but were they strong enough to reverse the natural infertile nature of a hanyou?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru heard Jaken's voice once he left his room and was ready to leave, the annoying toad running to him in a fit of sweat and anxiety.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jaken exclaimed, Sesshomaru looking down to him with a frown of irritation.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked with little emotion to his voice, Jaken stopping at his feet and bowing.

"I smell a half demon in the castle my lord! I think it is Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru frowned, Jaken yelping when he was kicked across the hall. He slammed into the wall, a small groan of pain escaping his throat. He slowly rose up, picking up his staff that dropped.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha is my mate, and you will treat him as such." Jaken's jaw hit the ground, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes in anger. Jaken quickly closed up his mouth, shivering under the demon's gaze.

"Y-Yes my Lord!" Sesshomaru turned away from the little demon, Jaken unbelieving of his master. He waited till his lord left before scurrying towards the source of the smell, stopping at the shoji. He frowned in confusion when he smelled a scent underlying Inuyasha's own, opening the shoji just a tad.

The room was dark as the sun fell from the sky, but Jaken could make out a body on the bed. White hair contrasted with the darkness, Jaken wondering what he should do to clear his master's mind of what he had done. Inuyasha was a half demon, a species unwilling of such pleasures given from his master.

Golden eyes shined in the dark, Jaken feeling a fear he had never felt before go down his spine. He closed the shoji quickly, putting his back to it as he held his chest. Inuyasha's scent was weird, and his eyes only made him seem less human. Jaken pushed back his fear, deciding to leave the hanyou alone until Sesshomaru came back.

He was sure he would get rid of the half breed once he saw the error in his ways.

After all, it wasn't like Inuyasha could produce an heir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Author's note: This will be my last chapter for a while. I will commit myself to college 24/7.**_

Inuyasha opened the shoji as silently as he could, looking around for anybody that might be blocking his exit. He stepped out slowly, closing the shoji behind him. He sniffed the air, most of the guards hiding by the secret entrances. Inuyasha closed his kimono tighter, making sure to avoid their scents.

He only wanted his clothes, tetsusaiga strapped to his side and ready for a fight. Inuyasha was by far not a hopeless half demon, and he planned to prove it however he could. Sesshomaru wanted him to roll over and obey, but Inuyasha would not even do that in his grave.

He tried to find any residue of his own scent, stopping at the end of a hallway and sniffing the air. He jumped back when a guard turned in from the hallway to the right, his features covered by a mask. Inuyasha put a hand to the hilt of his sword, his lips pulling up into a snarl as he waited to see what the demon would do.

The demon sniffed the air but kept going, Inuyasha frowning as he straightened up from his stance. If the guard wasn't alarmed from his scent, that meant Sesshomaru already told them about his presence.

Inuyasha wanted to cringe.

When Sesshomaru wanted something he made sure he got it. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists, trying to calm down the anger he felt inside. He was like a prized possession to Sesshomaru and it pissed him off to know that. Inuyasha put his anger aside, sniffing the air for his scent. He frowned when he realized the scent of his body smelled different from his clothes, lifting his arm and smelling his armpit.

Well, he didn't stink.

Inuyasha lowered his arm, walking quickly but silently towards where he smelled his clothes. He stopped by a shoji, opening it quickly and walking in. He closed the shoji as quietly as possible, looking around the room for his clothes. He almost cheered when he found them in a chest, putting down his sword and taking off his kimono.

He felt at ease as he slipped on a fundoshi, his clothing fitting him just how he wanted them to. He sniffed his clothing, the scent nothing like the one that emitted from him now. Inuyasha smelled like a mix of his and Sesshomaru's scents, and once he realized that he wanted to puke.

He put down the option of pregnancy, knowing for a fact he wasn't even fertile. He would take a long bath once he got back to his village, and he was sure that would take away the scent. It wasn't like sex left you smelling like nothing.

He attached tetsusaiga to his side, turning around and freezing when the shoji opened.

"Lord Se-!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when he saw the toad bastard that always followed Sesshomaru, the toad freezing in shock. When he got his bearings back, he bowed.

"Lord Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha frowned, walking up to the toad and picking him up by the back of his kimono. The toad squawked, Inuyasha's lips pulling down into a frown of anger.

"Who you calling lord toad?" Jaken was practically shaking, the look in Inuyasha's eyes murderous. For a second he wondered if Sesshomaru was raping the half breed, but there was no physical harm to his body. After talking to the guards on stand by, he had learned Inuyasha was rather vocal about his pleasure.

So, did that mean the half breed didn't want Sesshomaru as a mate?

Jaken would store that information away and use it to his advantage later. If the half breed didn't want to be Sesshomaru's mate, than he could probably try to separate them. That would ensure his master would no longer be tainted.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to address you so," Jaken told him, Inuyasha dropping him with an uninterested grunt. Jaken watched as the half breed left Sesshomaru's room and headed for a window, getting ready to jump out. Jaken would have let him go, but he needed to make sure Inuyasha never came back. To do so, he needed to talk to him.

"Lo- I mean Inuyasha, lunch is ready if you want to eat." Inuyasha's stomach took that exact moment to growl, the half breed frowning as he seemed to contemplate what to do. Jaken was happy to realize his want for food was stronger than his urge to leave, guiding the half breed to the dining room.

Inuyasha tried to keep a solitary frown, but Jaken saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw all the food stacked up on the table. Inuyasha was hesitant though, sniffing the air incase the food was poisoned. When he felt it was safe he went over, Jaken following and sitting on the opposite side of the table. Inuyasha poked at the food at first, a frown on his face. To encourage him to eat Jaken started eating, Inuyasha taking a bite of the chicken.

Jaken had never seen someone eat so much in one sitting, and for some reason he felt the need to keep up. By the time they finished the table was cleared, Jaken on the verge of exploding. Inuyasha was barely fazed, licking his lips as he sat back with a lidded gaze of satisfaction.

Jaken took his chance.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me you were his mate, is that true Inuyasha?" Jaken asked, Inuyasha snorting as he drank a little bit of the sake in his cup. He looked to the toad, his features hardening.

"No." Jaken held back his smile, clearing his throat.

"Then why are you here?" Jaken asked, Inuyasha grunting as he stood up and fixed his obi. He picked up tetsusaiga from the side of his chair, Jaken's eyes looking over the sheath. It looked like it could do no harm, but he had seen it bring Lord Sesshomaru to his knees before. Inuyasha was carrying a powerful sword, and his aura was just as powerful.

But even so, his half breed blood was not nearly as pure as Lord Sesshomaru's!

"I didn't come to this stupid place willingly," Inuyasha grunted, walking towards the exit. Jaken smirked.

"I find it odd, you are the fifth person he has mated." Inuyasha stopped walking, Jaken trying not to cackle as he kept on talking.

"Lord Sesshomaru is very much desired, but his mates are only chosen based on their ability to please him. Makes me wonder what he see's in you." Inuyasha remained silent, and Jaken knew with that silence he had planted a rotten seed. Inuyasha left the dining room, his aura almost deadly. Jaken watched him jump out a window before letting a small cackle escape, for sure the hanyou would never return to this place.

He wasn't needed here.

Inuyasha ran across the forest, anger exploding in his chest like a hurricane. Jaken's words had hit a part of him that had been whispering in his ear from the start, and Inuyasha had tried hard not to heed to it.

'…You are the fifth person he had mated…" Inuyasha grit his teeth, jumping up into the air and slamming down onto a branch. He forced power into his legs, pushing off the branch with a grunt. He felt the wind slap against his face, his clothes flapping wildly as he seemed to fly through the air.

'Make's me wonder what he see's in you.' Inuyasha released a snarl, moving quickly to nowhere. He had planned to return to his forest, but he changed his mind. He ran across the ground when he landed roughly, his hair a fury of white mixed with the red of his clothing.

He knew what Sesshomaru desired from him, and it angered him that the demon would think of him as a mere toy in his collection. Inuyasha was a proud half demon, and he planned to make it obvious to the brute where he stood. Inuyasha, with his stomach full and his body healed, ran for hours along with the wind. He didn't bother to look at his surroundings, his eyes almost glowing with the rage he felt inside.

He pushed himself faster, forced himself to become one with the air. He didn't want to stop in fear he would think Jaken's words over, try to find an error in his words. He didn't want errors though. He wanted a reason to stay as far away from Sesshomaru as possible.

To stay away from having what was left of his heart torn out of his chest.

Inuyasha came to a stop when he finally reached his destination, his muscles burning as he looked down to the grave stone of his mother at his feet. His raging mind calmed, his soul put at ease. Inuyasha moved away the dead flowers, running over to a flower bush and picking out only the best flowers. He placed them at the foot of her grave, touching a hand to the stone. He stood up slowly, touching a hand to the hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru would follow him wherever he went, so Inuyasha had to keep on moving. He couldn't allow himself to stay still for longer than a couple hours, because that would give Sesshomaru leeway into his destination. Inuyasha took a step towards the forest, his head spinning.

He clutched onto a tree with a grunt, feeling nausea creep up into his throat. He fell to his knees, his entire body screaming for rest. Inuyasha forced himself to his feet, his head spinning even harder. He puked up his lunch over by a nearby tree, his entire body on fire.

He shakily walked towards a river not to far away, falling to his knees at its bank. He rinsed out his mouth, putting some water on his face. Some of the nausea went away, but Inuyasha was too tired to go on. He half walked, half crawled back to his mother's grave, cursing the food Jaken had given him.

He fell onto the ground, panting heavily as his body shook in pain. He felt hands embrace him, his eyes closing as he let himself slip into slumber. He dreamed of his mother's face, her eyes that only saw happiness when they saw him. Inuyasha felt completely at peace with her, her arms holding him closer.

Inuyasha woke up when the arms tightened and made him a tad uncomfortable, opening his eyes to a squint. Inuyasha gasped when he realized Sesshomaru was carrying him through his castle, Inuyasha struggling to get away.

Sesshomaru tightened his arms again, forcing a small pained grunt from Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha wanted to yell out in protest when a shoji was opened, the room Sesshomaru had doomed him to inside. Inuyasha gasped when he was thrown onto the bed, sitting up and growling in anger as Sesshomaru stepped into the room and closed the door.

"What the hell asshole!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger. Inuyasha stood up, glaring back with even more heat. Sesshomaru looked to the side, Inuyasha following his eyes. A young looking demon woman stood by Inuyasha's bedside, her head bowed obediently. Inuyasha growled at her, the woman looking to him with almost hollow eyes.

"Lord Inuyasha, my name is Asami. I am your midwife." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, anger boiling in his chest. Sesshomaru was obviously trying to play a game with his mind, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not fertile!" Inuyasha growled from between clenched teeth, Asami raising a fine tuned eyebrow.

"Is that why you fell into slumber for three days after running from here?" Inuyasha frowned in confusion, looking down at himself. He wasn't extremely dirty, but he smelled of the earth strongly. He felt his lip pulling into a snarl, his eyes seeming to glow as he shot over Asami and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped in shock, the hollowness in her eyes replaced by fear when he squeezed.

"Don't play with me woman."

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha threw her at Sesshomaru, the demon catching her before their bodies could collide. Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga, his body thrumming with the roar as it's true powers were unleashed.

"I hold no purpose to you Sesshomaru. So why are you trying to make me stay?" Inuyasha's words came out calmer than he had expected, Sesshomaru moving Asami behind him. The woman pushed past him though, taking something from her kimono. Inuyasha frowned in confusion when she held it out to him, her claw flicking along the marble like thing. Sesshomaru covered his nose as well did she, Inuyasha frowning as he looked to the marble in confusion.

Was it incense?

Inuyasha saw a smoke come from it, sniffing it. He felt his body suddenly feel heavy, his sword dropping from his hand as he felt calm relief wash over him. Asami put the smoke out, Inuyasha gently laid down on the bed. He wanted to face palm himself for walking into that one, but he couldn't summon up anger.

He felt calm.

His obi was undone and his kimono and haori were removed, Asami sniffing his scent first before touching her hands gently to his stomach. Inuyasha wanted to move, to push her away and hurt Sesshomaru. He took in a sharp breath when she pressed against a certain area, her eyes glancing to his own.

"You were right Lord Sesshomaru. He carries your child." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion, Asami lifting her hands from his stomach.

"Congratulations my lord." Asami was assigned a room next to Inuyasha's, and as she and Sesshomaru spoke Inuyasha tried to gain back his strength. He managed to get into a sitting position with difficulty, Asami looking to him with those same hollow eyes. She walked over to him, kneeling at his feet. Inuyasha managed a weak growl, Asami's lips pulling into a small smile.

"May your child be strong, and build the path of love for your chosen mate." Inuyasha would have pushed her away but he couldn't move his arms that well, Asami rising to her feet and leaving the room silently. Inuyasha tried to get to his feet but couldn't, falling back onto the bed with a huff of defeat.

He tried to get up again, pushing Sesshomaru away when he tried to help him. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru picked him up bridal style, bringing him to the bathroom. Inuyasha was stripped and washed, his limbs slowly gaining back their power. When Sesshomaru finished washing him he clumsily got out of the bath, drying himself with shaking hands.

He reached for his clothes, but Sesshomaru pulled them away. Inuyasha was about to protest but was silenced by a kiss, Sesshomaru pushing him down onto the bathroom floor. Inuyasha gasped when he grinded against him, reaching a hand up to push him away. Instead it grabbed onto him, pulling him closer.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha feeling light headed as he placed kisses over his neck and shoulders.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru stopped kissing Inuyasha's skin, rising up and looking down to his face. Inuyasha's face was turned away, the beginnings of tears in his eyes. Inuyasha had no control over himself, his mind a whirling mess of thoughts and fog. Emotions were running amuck in his body and head, emotions he didn't even know he could feel. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he tried to will away his tears.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why not go to your other concubines!" Sesshomaru's frown of confusion became one of understanding, his veins boiling as he remembered what Jaken told him about Inuyasha's departure. The little toad was locked in the dungeon for his disloyalty, and Sesshomaru was left with the after blow of his words.

Inuyasha gasped when he was turned onto his stomach, his hips pulled up and his ass presented to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru bit off his nails, grabbing oil from the bath tub side and opening it. Inuyasha tried to move away but Sesshomaru held onto him, lubricating his fingers. Inuyasha gasped when he pushed a finger inside, trying to twist to get away.

Sesshomaru held him in place, pushing the finger in deeper. Inuyasha tensed with a gasp, lowering his head as Sesshomaru worked his finger against the spot inside of him.

"You're my mate Inuyasha. Nobody else is allowed to grace my bed." Inuyasha shivered as a second finger was put in, clenching his hands against the floor. Sesshomaru licked his mating mark, moving his fingers quickly inside of Inuyasha. His little hanyou gave him small little excited gasps, his teeth clenched tight so nothing else escaped.

"Nobody else will ever be allowed to have you." Inuyasha shivered when the fingers were pulled out, Sesshomaru undoing his obi and pushing down his hakama. Inuyasha put his head against the ground, his eyes closed as he panted against the cold wood.

"I will pleasure only you…" Sesshomaru took off his fundoshi, grabbing tightly onto Inuyasha's hips. Inuyasha gasped as he pushed in, his hips jerking to get away. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him go though, Inuyasha whimpering as he pushed in roughly. Sesshomaru let Inuyasha adjust, running a hand up his spine and feeling the moisture beneath his skin.

"And you will only pleasure me." Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru lifted him up so his back was against his chest, his eyes fluttering as Sesshomaru ran a hand over his chest. Inuyasha gasped when he pulled out and thrusted back in, the demon starting a quick tempo. Inuyasha's hands were held behind his back, his lips parted as Sesshomaru thrusted into him at just the right angle.

"Your mine." Inuyasha felt a shiver go up his spine at Sesshomaru's growl, his body thrumming with pleasure and pain. The two mixed together beautifully, Inuyasha lowering his head as Sesshomaru's balls slapped against his ass. Inuyasha grit his teeth when he felt tempted to scream, Sesshomaru grunting with effort with each thrust.

Inuyasha pushed back when he stabbed into his prostate, crying out in pleasure. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, moving his hips in harder and deeper. Inuyasha threw his head back and cried out, his hair sticking to his body like spider webs. Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of that hair, Inuyasha crying out as he came close to his orgasm.

He couldn't grab himself though, his teeth grinding together as his toes curled in the urge to cum. Inuyasha tried to get his arms from Sesshomaru's grasp but the demon wouldn't let go, Inuyasha on the verge of tears as the need became unbearable. Sesshomaru let go of his hair to grab his member, Inuyasha shouting out in pleasure as his orgasm rammed into him.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha's cum squirted high before dribbling over his hand, his own member releasing at the sight. Inuyasha was shaking when it was over, Sesshomaru letting go of his wrists and grabbing his chin. Inuyasha accepted the kiss he was given, moaning softly into it as after sex endorphins filled him.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss after a heart stopping moment, Inuyasha lowering himself down to the ground as Sesshomaru pulled out gently.

"You will come with me to my room," Sesshomaru told him, looking down to Inuyasha when he didn't reply. He smirked when he saw the hanyou was fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Guess Who?

**Chapter 9**

 **Author's note** : **Hey guys, I'm back. I know it hasn't been like months or anything, but I have come to the realization that I can try to do chapters every couple weeks or so.**

Inuyasha woke up. It was such a simple thing, but he did. He wanted to open his eyes, but the feeling of being stuck between sleep and awareness felt so good. His body was no longer sore, and his mind was at a peace he had never achieved before. He rolled over in bed when his side protested softly from being laid on the whole night, lying down on his back.

He sniffed the air, his eyes opening slowly when he smelled food. He looked to the bed space next to him, wondering vaguely where Sesshomaru had gone. He touched his fingers to it lightly, still feeling his warmth.

"Hungry?" Inuyasha sat up slowly, his body feeling loose and content. He saw Sesshomaru sitting by a small table that had been sat out, sitting down on a zabuton. Inuyasha got out of bed and pulled on a kimono by the bedside dresser, closing it with an obi before walking over to Sesshomaru. He sat in the zabuton across from him, looking over the food before them before looking back to Sesshomaru.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, Sesshomaru reaching forward and grabbing his chopsticks. He broke them before he spoke.

"Your pregnancy of course." Inuyasha was caught a tad off guard. He looked to his stomach, touching a hand to it. It didn't show any sign of growth, but his scent had changed drastically. He felt at ease for some reason, no longer angry about it. He smiled softly, grabbing his chopsticks and breaking them.

"I'm pregnant," he chuckled softly, Sesshomaru watching him silently. Inuyasha slowly ate some of the rice in front of him, the bowl brought to his lips. For some reason he didn't feel any need for Kagome, and this moment between them was all he really needed. He knew a part of him had fully accepted Sesshomaru as his mate, but he didn't want to listen to it now.

He just wanted to exist like this.

Sesshomaru looked away from him to eat his fill, but his eyes kept glancing up repeatedly as if he was waiting for Inuyasha to cut off his head. In fact it was the opposite. Inuyasha was feeling euphoric, and he wanted to do a few things after eating.

A few fun things.

Inuyasha smiled quietly to himself, his eyes glancing up and meeting Sesshomaru's from across the table. Sesshomaru held his stare, his eyes stoic but asking a soft question. He wanted to know if Inuyasha would run again, which the hanyou would answer no to. He didn't want to run anymore.

Inuyasha wasn't really full yet, but he suddenly felt an urge to prove to his mate he was willing to stay. Inuyasha was wondering why he felt so docile now, but he pushed it back to stand up and walk over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly, Inuyasha going onto his knees next to him and fixing his kimono. He looked up to Sesshomaru, the demons eyes silent and his hands still. His chopsticks and bowl had been put down, giving Inuyasha all of his attention.

Inuyasha twitched involuntarily, his body unsure of what to do to get the message across. He reached for his obi, his fingers surprisingly still as they undid the silk. He let it drop, opening his kimono and taking it off. Sesshomaru watched all of this silently, his eyes watching the hanyou with silent contemplation. Inuyasha swallowed when Sesshomaru didn't do anything at first, slowly leaning in and touching his lips to Sesshomaru's.

That spurred movement, and Inuyasha gasped when he was pushed down to the ground. Sesshomaru moved over him quickly, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he grinded his groin against his own. Inuyasha shivered below him, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's shoulders tightly. Sesshomaru didn't immediately ravish him though, his eyes watching Inuyasha with that same silent contemplation he had earlier.

"What are you doing?' Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha not even sure himself. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth, loosening his grip on his shoulders and sliding his hands down Sesshomaru's body till they got to his waist. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again, Inuyasha feeling the heat against his stomach. He maneuvered his legs from beneath him, pressing his thighs against Sesshomaru's hips.

Inuyasha licked his lips, watching as Sesshomaru just stared at him with silent contemplation. Inuyasha tried to find the words he wanted, and when he spoke his voice came out softer than he had intended.

"Shouldn't I please my mate?" He asked, Sesshomaru silent for a long second. Inuyasha decided to speak more, since that seemed to be the only way for him not to back down from this.

"You please me all the time, you take such good care of me. Shouldn't I do the same?" Inuyasha was about to lose his nerve and put back on his kimono by the time Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"And how would you pleasure me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha parted his lips, but he closed them again. He slowly moved Sesshomaru off from him, the great demon a tad iffy about giving up his power as Inuyasha laid him down. He sat up, Inuyasha resisting to roll his eyes as he undid his obi. He opened his kimono and haori and pulled down his hakama, Sesshomaru rising up so he could slide it off his legs.

Inuyasha looked to his fundoshi, the bulge inside of a half hard member. He undid it quickly so he didn't back away, Sesshomaru leaning against the table as he raised a knee. Inuyasha grabbed the member with his right hand, feeling it throb against his palm and fingers. He stroked it once, seeing the skin stretch a little from being only half hard.

With that little bit of attention it hardened more, Inuyasha feeling shy as he leaned down and stuck out his tongue. He licked the flesh of the head tenderly, bringing his tongue back in and coming to the conclusion Sesshomaru tasted clean. He opened his mouth, taking the head into his mouth. He sucked softly, moving his tongue along the slit as he tried to see if the lick lied.

Sesshomaru had a specific taste to him, and it wasn't bad. He kind of tasted warm and clean, if warmth had a taste at all. There was an under layer of saltiness, though it wasn't offensive. Inuyasha lifted his mouth off from the head, licking his lips before licking over the head and base. He closed his eyes, readily enjoying his little taste of his mate.

He opened his mouth again, taking the head into his mouth. Sesshomaru's head was fat and oddly satisfying in his mouth, his base a tad slimmer but still thick. Inuyasha lowered his head slowly, stopping when he felt an uncomfortable bump at the back of his throat. He took in a deep breath through his nose, sucking on the fully hard member in his mouth. He tightened his lips and rose up some before going back down.

He felt a shiver run through him when Sesshomaru touched a hand to his head, a low groan escaping the demons lips. Inuyasha moved his lips and tongue just like that, lapping at the heated skin lazily as he sucked. He felt drool flow down his lips, closing his eyes as he just concentrated on pleasuring his mate. Sesshomaru started to guide him into a rhythm, moving his head quickly up and down three times before pushing him down just a bit past his comfort zone and letting him suck before moving his head again in two slow up and downs.

Once Inuyasha got the hang of it Sesshomaru tightened his hand in his hair, the small amount of pain Inuyasha found he liked. He opened his eyes, straining his eyes to glance up. Sesshomaru had begun to slouch against the table, his eyes closed in bliss as his lips parted to release small groaning sounds and pants.

Inuyasha reached his own hand down to his member, shivering with a moan when he felt cum leaking at the tip. Sesshomaru tightened his hand and arched his back when he felt the vibrations, pushing Inuyasha down a bit farther. Inuyasha gagged at first but relaxed his throat, taking deep breaths as he concentrated on sucking and breathing.

Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip, his brows coming together in concentration as he came close to an orgasm. Inuyasha watched his expression, sucking harder and moving his head faster. Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, Inuyasha taking his hand from his groin and putting it on the ground. He laved the hot skin with attention, closing his eyes when they began to hurt. He sucked hard, stroking the part of the base he couldn't reach.

Sesshomaru groaned loudly, his breath becoming labored as his cock twitched in Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha felt a hot spurt hit the back of his throat, and though it shocked him he tried to swallow it all done as other hot spurts followed. It didn't taste bad, a mix of saltiness and sweetness. He had hoped it wouldn't taste disgusting and bitter and wasn't disappointed.

Sesshomaru slowly went soft in his mouth, though it stayed in a weird state of half hardness. Inuyasha was pulled off gently, Inuyasha sitting back on his feet as he wiped a stray strand of semen that he couldn't swallow from his chin. He licked it off his hand, looking to Sesshomaru who sat slouched against the table with his eyes closed and his expression one of eternal bliss.

Inuyasha felt satisfied to see that, wondering now if it would be a bad thing to kiss him. Sesshomaru seemed to read his mind, opening his eyes and leaning over. Inuyasha melted into the kiss he was given, Sesshomaru pulling away as he tried to calm his breathing. He looked down to Inuyasha's still straining member, Inuyasha blushing softly as Sesshomaru touched a finger to the leaking tip.

"Wish for me to pleasure you?" Sesshomaru asked softly, his voice sounding a bit sluggish. Inuyasha wasn't sure on how to present himself, leaning back some and moving his legs from beneath him. Sesshomaru got up to retrieve some oil, coming back and moving to sit beside Inuyasha. He pushed him down gently onto his back, Inuyasha lifting his hands over his head in submission.

Sesshomaru oiled up his fingers, pouring a little bit over Inuyasha's hole and making him gasp. Inuyasha felt heat rush into his cheeks when Sesshomaru pushed a finger in, his eyes locked on his face. Inuyasha turned his head away, closing his eyes as he just decided to feel.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let him though, invasive in his touches and kisses. Inuyasha spread his legs slightly as he felt his fingers move inside of his body faster, opening his eyes when his chin was grabbed. Sesshomaru made him meet his eyes, Inuyasha's eyes fluttering when his fingers skimmed over his sweet spot.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, Inuyasha spreading his legs more as Sesshomaru moved between them.

Sesshomaru looked down to his mate, his hands placed on either side of Inuyasha's head. His eyes drank in the sight of his blushed cheeks, his lidded eyes that only held submission. His lips were slightly parted, a small strand of hair shaking with every pant. Sesshomaru felt something inside his chest throb, but he quickly pushed it away.

Inuyasha was his mate by body. Emotions were not needed.

Sesshomaru leaned down, pressing his lips against Inuyasha's chapped ones. Inuyasha kissed back sweetly, and again Sesshomaru felt that throb. He pinned Inuyasha's hands above his head, using his other to lead himself towards his body. Inuyasha gasped when he pushed inside, his body rising up slightly as it involuntarily tried to push him back out.

Sesshomaru pushed against those muscles, gritting his teeth as the warmth encased him. Inuyasha tried to move his hands but Sesshomaru didn't dare let them go. He pushed in all the way before stopping, wanting to wait for Inuyasha to adjust but wanting to also thrust until he came.

Sesshomaru's jaw went slack when Inuyasha squeezed him from the inside, letting go of his wrists to balance himself. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Sesshomaru forced himself to move, his thrusts hard and fast. Inuyasha gasped and moaned with each inward thrust, his eyes closed tight as he dug his fingers into Sesshomaru's hair.

Inuyasha was in heaven, his body having accepted him in a way unlike any other time. He always felt somewhat trapped with Sesshomaru, even if the sex was awesome. Now he only felt free, and it confused him. His body thrummed with endorphins, his feet curled against the ground as Sesshomaru pounded into his body.

His head was too weak to lift, but he felt every thrust run through his body and make his eyelids flutter in ecstasy. His fingers couldn't stop gripping onto Sesshomaru, his body sore from the wooden floor but unwilling to move to find a better position.

Inuyasha was a lost soul being controlled by an incubus, and he wasn't sure what to do besides try not to scream. His orgasm was building fast though, his stomach tightening and singing with the oncoming release. His balls tightened and his member twitched, Inuyasha wishing Sesshomaru's stomach didn't push against his member the way it was.

Inuyasha whimpered as his orgasm crept closer, Sesshomaru leaning down and kissing his lips. Inuyasha screamed into his mouth as he came, hot spurts landing on his chest before dribbling between their bodies. Sesshomaru gasped against his lips, his entire body tensing as he came into his body.

Inuyasha fell back against the ground in exhaustion, his eyes closed as he basked in the euphoria of his orgasm. Sesshomaru pulled out gently and rolled onto his back. Inuyasha turned onto his side with a soft sigh, pressing his body against Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha let his ears perk back up, his eyes closed as he basked in his warmth.

"What do you think when we fuck?" Inuyasha asked randomly, Sesshomaru grunting as his fingers smoothed over Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha lifted his head, frowning slightly in confusion.

"You think of grunting?" He asked, Sesshomaru putting a hand over his mouth and pulling him back down. Inuyasha quieted, but his words had Sesshomaru wondering. What did he think this entire time?

He didn't even need to guess.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: 13 Days**

 **Author's note** : **For my own mental stability I'll just write when I feel like it. This chapter will be kind of short, heads up.**

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at Sesshomaru who was fast asleep on their bed, the demon sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha had never shared a bed with him like this, though now he knew why he didn't like it.

Sesshomaru was a blanket hogger.

Inuyasha pulled on the blanket but the demon didn't even budge. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, pushing Sesshomaru hard. The demon fell out of the bed with an unguarded yelp, Inuyasha quickly lying down and covering himself with the blanket. Sesshomaru got up with a growl, Inuyasha looking to him over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Fall out the bed?" He questioned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sesshomaru got back on the bed, Inuyasha moving quickly to get away. Sesshomaru grabbed him though, pulling him against his chest. Inuyasha struggled, though he wasn't really trying.

Sesshomaru growled in his ear, his teeth biting down lightly on the appendage. Inuyasha hissed softly, Sesshomaru running his tongue over the thin flesh. Inuyasha whimpered in pleasure, trying to pull away as Sesshomaru tortured his sensitive ears. When Inuyasha was finally released he was flustered, his cheeks red as he got off the bed to put some distance between them.

"Come back here," Sesshomaru ordered, though there was no real heat to his voice. His eyes expressed clearly what he wanted to do, but Inuyasha was not in the mood. Instead he turned his nose up, turning away and walking towards the door with the blanket covering him. He bolted when Sesshomaru jumped out of the bed, running down the hallway with a gale of laughter as Sesshomaru chased after him.

Inuyasha ran into the library, running over to a table and jumping over it to put some distance between them. He had explored the entire castle since Sesshomaru deemed his submission as his ticket to leave his room. Inuyasha would have submitted earlier if it meant leaving that lonely place.

Sesshomaru walked in and closed the door, his eyes narrowing as he locked it. Inuyasha took a step back, a wide grin on his face. Sesshomaru moved forward quickly, Inuyasha bolting towards the bookcases. He tried to go in circles to avoid him but he couldn't move fast enough, yelping in surprise when he was trapped against a bookcase, the blanket torn away from him.

Sesshomaru pinned his arms against the frame, his lips placing kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha gripped the bookcase when Sesshomaru let go of his hands to slide his fingers down his sides, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when he bit down on his neck. Inuyasha was panting and they haven't even done anything yet, his body on overdrive.

Sesshomaru turned him around, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his neck as they kissed. It was hungry but sweet, Sesshomaru's aggression towards him lessening just a bit. Inuyasha didn't mind the aggressive demon, but in consideration of the baby Sesshomaru tried to be gentle. Inuyasha at this point was ready to be fucked into the ground and have his hair pulled.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, letting his head fall back as Sesshomaru pleasured him with his tongue and lips. They were both bare, and now that Inuyasha thought about it, some of the maids had saw more of their master than they had probably wanted to. Inuyasha opened his eyes at that thought, grabbing Sesshomaru's hair and pulling hard enough to pull him away from his skin. He replaced it with his lips instead, biting Sesshomaru's tongue when it tried to go in his mouth.

"Don't you ever sleep with somebody else," Inuyasha growled against his lips, Sesshomaru growling softly as he shook his hair free. Inuyasha was suddenly attacked by lips and hands, the sensations making him feel pleasantly dizzy. When his legs started to shake Sesshomaru pulled away, leading him over to the table and laying him down on his back.

Inuyasha wasn't even sure what was going on, Sesshomaru leaning down and licking his lips. Inuyasha parted his lips, accepting the kiss he was given. Sesshomaru picked him up and dragged him back to the room when he had no oil, Inuyasha almost literally thrown on the bed. Sesshomaru ran to the bathroom for the oil, Inuyasha sitting up rather confused.

Sesshomaru came back to the bed quickly, using his teeth to pull off the cork before biting off his nails. Inuyasha gasped when he was forced down onto his back, his legs rising on instinct to push away.

Inuyasha wanted the kisses and wanted the touches, but he didn't want to have sex. When he opened his lips to voice that a finger invaded him, and his entire body melted. Inuyasha fell back down against the bed with a small groan, his body addicted to his touch.

Sesshomaru added a second finger quickly, Inuyasha hissing softly as his body adjusted. Inuyasha bit his lower lip as the fingers moved against his insides, his fingers gripping the sheets as he felt his hardened member leak from the tip. His hips bucked and a breathless gasp escaped when he felt a hot wet tongue lap at the tip of his member, opening his eyes and looking down to Sesshomaru.

His eyes roamed over his entire body, and for a second Inuyasha felt uncomfortable. He tensed slightly, Sesshomaru's eyes snapping to his. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gasped when the fingers pressed on his prostate, groaning loudly as Sesshomaru massaged it. Inuyasha was in heaven, and with that thought he forgot about the eyes watching him.

Inuyasha reached a hand down between his legs and stroked himself when he felt like he was going to cum, gasping and moaning as Sesshomaru jabbed him with his fingers. The hanyou pushed down against Sesshomaru's fingers before cumming, his body jerking as his semen landed a few squirts on his chest before dribbling over his hand.

Inuyasha fell limply on the bed, panting as Sesshomaru took his fingers out and got on the bed to loom over him. After a long period of screams of pleasure they sat in the dining room, Inuyasha flushed as the maids brought out their food. Inuyasha couldn't bare to meet any of their eyes, since he was sure they had heard his screams.

Sesshomaru was relaxed for once, slightly slouching in his chair as he ate his fill. Inuyasha was already on his fourth serving, and this made him wonder how many pups he was carrying. His stomach turned at that thought, Inuyasha putting a hand to his mouth. He ran out of the dining room and to a nearby shoji that led to a garden, pulling it open and vomiting on the ground. He threw up at least half of everything he ate, falling to his knees when the pain became overwhelming.

A hand rubbed his back, Inuyasha gasping for breath when he finally stopped. He shivered violently when he suddenly felt cold, forcing himself to his feet. He leaned against the shoji, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself.

"Come Inuyasha. We will rest." Inuyasha felt too weak to move but managed to get to Sesshomaru, glad when he lifted him off his feet. Inuyasha pressed himself against him, his body warmed by the demon.

He was definitely pregnant. And there was no way to deny it now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: 23 Days**

Inuyasha was bored. Why?

Sesshomaru was out doing business and left Inuyasha alone to do nothing. He planned to just walk around aimlessly by himself. For some reason two guards kept following him, even though he was in the castle. Inuyasha was irritated by their presence, but he didn't exactly know how to tell them that.

Sesshomaru obviously had them follow him for a reason, and Inuyasha wanted to find out why now. He stopped walking, turning around and facing the guards with a frown of irritation.

"Why are you following me in here?" Inuyasha asked rudely, the guards looking at each other before back to him. The taller one spoke with a deep voice that made Inuyasha grit his teeth when it grated his nerves.

"Sesshomaru fears for your safety. His mother is coming to visit." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow of confusion, wondering what the old hag could possibly do. He sighed and kept on walking, deciding to go to the gardens. He stepped onto the soft grass, loving the feeling against his feet and between his toes.

The gardens were large, but nothing compared to his forest. Inuyasha wanted to go back so he could run, feel the wind on his face. Sesshomaru forbade him from doing any jumping or fast running, since he didn't want him to miscarry. Inuyasha had only rolled his eyes, but out of fear of what he would do he obeyed.

Inuyasha didn't know why he submitted, or why he even submitted now. The brute cared more about the pups than he cared about him anyway. Inuyasha's frown turned into something sadder, brushing his fingers over the flowers as he remembered the days when he could run without worrying. When he was completely and utterly free.

Inuyasha felt something warm fall down his cheek, touching a finger to it. He frowned in anger when he saw he was crying, rubbing his eyes with a soft growl of annoyance. He didn't have to obey Sesshomaru.

He didn't have to do anything he said!

Inuyasha jumped into the air, the guards yelling for him to stop. Inuyasha jumped from bush to bush, feeling the wind against his face, feeling the cold of the wind against his skin. He jumped onto the castle, going to the very top. He took in a breath of fresh air, finally no longer feeling suffocated.

He looked around, seeing the large forest beneath him. How bad he yearned to go there, to run free. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, prepared to go. He would be back…

No, he won't. He'll leave and be free until Sesshomaru learned that he wasn't just his toy he could suffocate.

"So you are his mate?" Inuyasha turned around with a frown, seeing a lady standing behind him. For some reason she resembled Sesshomaru so much, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow when he remembered one of the guards saying Sesshomaru's mother was coming.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his nose to the air.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't know the first thing of being my mate," Inuyasha spat, the woman raising an eyebrow and chuckling softly. She took a step forward, Inuyasha very much on guard. She radiated an aura of something, and it wasn't good.

"My son is rather… Slow when it comes to understanding how other's feel." Inuyasha rolled his eyes; glad somebody else understood his struggles with the oaf.

"Tell me about it," he grumbled, the woman smiling wider.

"Would you like to go inside and speak?" She asked, Inuyasha lowering his arms with a frown of contemplation. He shook his head, turning away from her and looking to the forest.

"No. I feel trapped in there." The woman came to stand next to him, looking out to the forest as well. They were silent for a long moment, Inuyasha feeling his eyes burn as he felt like crying again.

"Do you miss the forest?" The woman asked, Inuyasha sighing softly and nodding. He missed it more than anything.

"What's your name anyway?" Inuyasha asked, the woman giving him a small smile before looking back to the forest.

"I go by many names, but you may call me Lady Mizuki. Or if you wish, just Mizuki." Inuyasha nodded, giving her a small smile back.

"My names Inuyasha," he told her, Mizuki chuckling softly as her eyes glanced to him. That aura seemed to dissipate from her, and Inuyasha no longer felt she would be a threat. He didn't put down his guard though, his eyes looking back to the forest.

"I know your name Inuyasha. I have heard stories of your fight with Naraku." Inuyasha was a tad taken aback, Mizuki giving him a small smile as she turned to face him. Inuyasha turned as well, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Would you like to tell me in more detail of your adventures over lunch?" Inuyasha smiled, never meeting someone who really knew of his fight with the demon. They went back inside and Inuyasha told everything to the best he could. The guards stayed away out of fear of Mizuki's wrath, but Inuyasha wasn't afraid anymore. They ate lunch before heading to the library, and by then Inuyasha was getting tired.

He fell back on the chair, slouching as he sighed softly. He rubbed his stomach, not really showing yet in his pregnancy. Mizuki looked to his stomach, Inuyasha smiling softly as he rested back.

"At first I was angry when I found out I was pregnant," he told her, Mizuki meeting his eyes. Inuyasha looked away, looking back to his stomach. He rubbed a thumb over his belly button, smelling the difference in his scent.

"Now I'm happy. But I wonder if the pups matter more to him than me." Inuyasha frowned, shaking his head violently.

"Not that I care anyway," he grumbled, standing up from his seat when his tiredness went away. He walked over to a bookcase, looking to where he and Sesshomaru had played around many times. Inuyasha blushed, looking away and mentally shaking away the thoughts.

"Inuyasha," Mizuki tsked, Inuyasha feeling a hand touch his head. He looked over his shoulder to Mizuki, the woman giving him a small smile before ruffling his hair. Inuyasha felt like he was with his mother again, and the feeling made him warm. He couldn't find another way to explain it, and the feeling confused him.

Sesshomaru had guards surround him and trap him in to protect him from somebody who showed him this type of acceptance?  
Why was Sesshomaru so against her seeing him?

"When I came here, I was contemplating killing you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, suddenly knowing exactly why Sesshomaru tried to keep her away from him. Mizuki smiled though, pulling Inuyasha into an embrace.

"My son may not see it yet Inuyasha, but you are special. And no matter how much it doesn't seem like it, his feelings for you are true." Inuyasha was released, his eyes wide in confusion and surprise. Mizuki grabbed his hand, turning it palm up before putting something in it and closing his fingers around it.

It was warm in his hand; it's sides soft though slightly protruding. He looked down to his hand when she let go, opening his fingers. It was a small black bracelet with three crescent diamonds, Inuyasha tilting his head in confusion as he lifted it up to his eyes.

"When Sesshomaru was your age, he made that for his future mate. He had given up on finding one, but I knew he would one day." Inuyasha looked back to Mizuki. She touched a hand to his cheek, her eyes kind despite her earlier hint of wanting to kill him.

"Give him time Inuyasha. He is a slow one." Inuyasha nodded numbly, Mizuki giving him a smile before turning to leave. The shoji slammed open though, Sesshomaru standing there with his eyes flashing red. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head when he grew afraid of what Sesshomaru might do, moving behind Mizuki.

"Get away from him," Sesshomaru growled, Mizuki merely tilting her head.

"He is not harmed. He has proven his worth." Inuyasha peeked from behind her when Sesshomaru's angered aura reduced slightly, the demon's eyes meeting his. Mizuki looked over her shoulder, Inuyasha looking from Sesshomaru to Mizuki.

"Inuyasha, come here." Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes slightly. He moved behind Mizuki again, shaking his head.

"No." Mizuki chuckled when Sesshomaru frowned in annoyance, turning around and touching a hand to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha frowned up at her, Mizuki slicking back his hair. Inuyasha felt that warmth again, his frown lessening some. Mizuki moved her hand away from him and walked over to the shoji, leaving Inuyasha with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes screamed punishment, which only made Inuyasha want to run to Mizuki again. He squashed that feeling though, looking away from the demon.

"Come here now, Inuyasha." Inuyasha took a step back instead, his eyes snapping to Sesshomaru when the demon took a step forward.

"Why should I? All you ever do is lock me up like a trained dog!" Inuyasha didn't mean to yell, but that was how it came out. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in warning, Inuyasha taking another step back. Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head, and his body could hardly move. He felt like he had been trained to submit, but his mind couldn't follow the rest of his body.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned, Inuyasha flinching away from him. The hanyou narrowed his eyes, growling softly in the back of his throat.

"What Sesshomaru! Are you gonna hit me again!" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru closing the library shoji behind him and locking it. Inuyasha suddenly felt very exposed, his eyes burning as he feared what he would do to him. Sesshomaru bolted forward, Inuyasha yelping when he was pinned against a bookcase. He couldn't stop the tears that fell, screaming at the hormones of his pregnancy as he turned his head away.

"D-Don't touch me," Inuyasha whispered weakly, his voice shaking as he tried to hold back his sobs. Sesshomaru grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. Inuyasha wanted to scream for help but couldn't, suddenly feeling so weak and vulnerable.

Sesshomaru's red eyes calmed when they saw Inuyasha's tears, going back to normal. Inuyasha tried not to fall when Sesshomaru let him go with a look of shock, moving away from him and running towards the shoji. He tore it open and broke the lock, running towards his old room. He opened the shoji and ran in, slamming it shut.

Inuyasha had never felt so weak, and the thought made him hate Sesshomaru. Inuyasha walked over to his bed, looking to tetsusaiga. He couldn't even sum up the confidence to pick it up, tearing off the kimono he wore. He went to his bathroom, running the water. He filled it up almost to the top before pulling the string again, getting into the water.

He sunk down till his mouth touched the water, his hair flowing around him. He wiped away his tears, blowing some bubbles to calm himself down. He knew his hormones were running rampant, but he couldn't fight them in the least. He was weak, he was vulnerable, and he was worth nothing more than his pups. He looked to the bracelet he had put on, remembering what Mizuki had told him.

He took it off, throwing it across the room. He heard the shoji open, sinking more into the water. He didn't dare look at Sesshomaru, hearing him close the shoji before locking it. Inuyasha looked away from him when he sat down next to him by the side of the tub, feeling a hand touch his cheek.

Inuyasha wanted to lean into that touch, but instead he pulled away. Sesshomaru grabbed his chin, Inuyasha forced to meet his eyes. Sesshomaru let goof his chin, running his fingers over the trails of his tears.

"Forgive me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered softly, his eyes pleading for his forgiveness. Inuyasha wanted to yell no in his face, but he couldn't get the word out. Instead he looked to the water, sniffling softly.

"I don't want to be locked up anymore," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru silent as he let Inuyasha speak.

"I want to move around, without the thought your guards are gonna just trap me in again. It makes me go in-insane…" Inuyasha trailed off, his voice cracking at the end. He grit his teeth, trying hard to hide his weakness. He cursed his hormones for making him act like a hopeless female, Sesshomaru staying silent for a long moment.

"Do you wish to go to your forest?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding silently. Sesshomaru slicked back some of Inuyasha's hair, sighing softly as he grabbed on and gave his hair a small tug.

"Then we shall go." Inuyasha looked to him in shock and confusion, Sesshomaru's eyes calm and contemplating. He wiped away a stray tear, Inuyasha sniffling softly with a small smile.

"Really?" he asked, Sesshomaru nodding once. Inuyasha would have jumped up and kissed him, but instead he just looked back to the water. His ears sprang back up happily, Inuyasha glad for once the brute actually listened.

"If this will make you happy Inuyasha, then we can go whenever you feel like it." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru in shock, his smile becoming large until it hurt his face. Sesshomaru leaned in, kissing his lips.

Inuyasha pressed into it, lifting his arms from the water and wrapping them around Sesshomaru's neck. Inuyasha gasped when he was lifted out of the water, Sesshomaru carrying him to the bed. Inuyasha gasped when he was dropped, feeling the sheets grow wetter beneath him. Sesshomaru took off his armor before undoing his obi, stripping quickly. Inuyasha moved up the bed some, Sesshomaru moving over him.

Inuyasha looked away with a blush, Sesshomaru leaning down and kissing Inuyasha's chest. He vaguely realized his usual beige nipples were now pink, almost looking swollen. He leaned down, licking one and looking up when Inuyasha moaned. The hanyou seemed caught off guard, Sesshomaru smirking and sticking out his tongue.

He licked it again, Inuyasha touching a hand to the back of his head as his eyes closed in bliss. Sesshomaru sucked on it softly, Inuyasha arching against him with moans of pleasure. Sesshomaru let it go, Inuyasha hard against him.

Sesshomaru bit off his claws, touching a finger to Inuyasha's hole. He looked down when he felt something wet, raising an eyebrow when he realized Inuyasha was making natural lubricant again.

He pressed a finger inside, Inuyasha gasping as he arched away from the feeling. Sesshomaru wouldn't let him escape though, pressing in a second finger. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist, gasping for breath as he moved his fingers slowly inside of him. Inuyasha whimpered in pleasure, pushing down against his fingers as his body accepted them.

Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure, taking out his fingers to replace them with something bigger. Inuyasha opened his eyes when his legs were lifted onto Sesshomaru's shoulders, his mind confused. Inuyasha's eyes closed tight when he felt something hot press against him, his body unprepared for the member that intruded it.

Inuyasha felt weak beneath him, gripping the sheets as Sesshomaru pushed in all of the way slowly before stopping. They were both panting at the new feeling, Inuyasha no longer feeling the horrible stretching pain that accompanied their mating. His body was jerking as it tried to push him back out but pull him in closer, his eyes opening and becoming lidded.

Sesshomaru groaned, leaning down and bending Inuyasha in half slightly. Inuyasha groaned in discomfort, Sesshomaru lowering his legs and holding them in his arms. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck, Sesshomaru kissing him deeply before pulling out and thrusting back in. Inuyasha gasped into his mouth, Sesshomaru starting a quick and brutal pace.

Inuyasha clung to him, crying out into his mouth with each thrust. Sesshomaru pulled away to lick and suck his nipples, Inuyasha throwing his head back with a screaming moan. Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha push back against his member, his hips rolling in circles with each thrust. It was obvious his nipples were pleasure buttons right then, and Sesshomaru wanted to make his mate as happy as possible.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed when he jabbed his prostate, Sesshomaru thrusting in that same general area. Inuyasha thought he would die, pulling Sesshomaru's hair as he yearned to bask in the feeling forever and also never feel this again.

He reached between his thighs to stroke himself, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed on an instinct. Inuyasha wrapped his ankles around his waist, taking his brute force happily. Sesshomaru had been gentle with him since his pregnancy had been confirmed, and now he was going wild. It wasn't painful wild, but either way Inuyasha loved it.

"Fuck me! Sessh oh gods please!" Inuyasha cried out, Sesshomaru rising up from his nipples to kiss his lips. Inuyasha whimpered loudly into his mouth, cumming hard between their bodies. Sesshomaru didn't cum as well, still hell bent on going. Inuyasha took the brunt of his thrusts with a scream of pleasure, Sesshomaru stopping after a few minutes and cumming with a roar of pleasure.

Inuyasha fell back with a groan, Sesshomaru pulling out and turning onto his side with a groan. Inuyasha turned over, kissing his lips. He pressed a half hard member against Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha chuckled, kissing a line down Sesshomaru's body.

Sesshomaru would give him whatever he wanted if this was the result.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: 33 Days**

Inuyasha was alone. There were no guards, no maids, and no Sesshomaru. The thought actually made him feel at peace, and he vaguely wondered if maybe that was a bad thing. His stomach had swollen practically over night, and now he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Inuyasha sunk lower into the hot spring, sighing softly in bliss. Sesshomaru had let him venture into the forest seemingly by himself for a day, and Inuyasha was so happy he was sure he was glowing. He knew guards surrounded the area to keep out intruders, but he couldn't see them so felt fine.

He had missed going outside to the point he started to get physically sick, and now he felt as healthy as a horse. Inuyasha poured some hot water on his head, enjoying it too much for words. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard a bush rustle, Sesshomaru entering into the clearing. Inuyasha closed his eyes again, sinking further into the water till his lips touched the surface.

"Feel better?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding with a soft hum of ecstasy. He heard a rustle of clothing before the water shifted, Sesshomaru coming over to him. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt the demon rest next to him, glancing to him with lidded eyes of pleasure and relief.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, relaxing in a way they hadn't been able to for a while. There was no sex, no talking. They just relaxed, and Inuyasha felt better than he had ever felt before in the demon's presence. When Sesshomaru spoke again Inuyasha was on the verge of slumber.

"How often do you want to do this?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shrugging as he rose up some so he wouldn't drown. He leaned against his mate, shivering in warmth as Sesshomaru's natural heat mixed with the heat of the hot spring.

"Whenever I feel like it," Inuyasha grunted, moving so his back was against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Once every two weeks," Sesshomaru bargained instead, Inuyasha smirking as arms wrapped around him. Sesshomaru had started to become more affectionate after his mother's visit, though Inuyasha couldn't pinpoint why. His craving for sex seemed to decrease the more he started to show, and Inuyasha wondered if the fact that he was going to be a father just sunk in.

Sesshomaru was slow sometimes, and the only time he ever did anything was when he saw a result from his work. If there was no evidence he was like a turtle stuck in a forest. No idea of where to go and no idea of how off he really was. But when he had his stupid evidence, Inuyasha loved reaping the result.

"Once every week?" Inuyasha tried to squeeze in, chuckling when Sesshomaru lightly bit his ear in false warning. Inuyasha relaxed back against him, closing his eyes as he basked in this feeling. He wasn't sure what it was, but a part of him wished it never went away. If Inuyasha put the feeling into words, it would be comfort. It would be appreciation, submission with trust, and…

And…

Inuyasha opened his eyes, moving away from Sesshomaru. The demon looked to his mate in confusion, Inuyasha moving to another rock. He leaned his chest against it, looking into the forest as he tried to shake away the thought. Sesshomaru was his mate yes, but he didn't love him.

Even if he thought he did, he knew it would just be his hormones talking. Inuyasha blinked, seeing his thoughts run around the forest trees. He wasn't sure of what to make of them, even though they were as plain as day. His love for Kagome had been different from his love for Kikyo. He loved Kikyo with every part of his being, while with Kagome he felt it was more of matter of wanting to protect what had been.

Now here…

Inuyasha closed his eyes, feeling a hand run over his back. He wasn't sure how that thought or feeling got into his mind, but he didn't want it there. The thought danced around his mind as Sesshomaru moved his hair over a shoulder, placing kisses over his shoulders and back. Inuyasha sighed deeply, his thoughts becoming solid.

He had that feeling for Sesshomaru because of how he treated him. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered why he ever stayed, and there were times were he never wanted to leave. He was addicted, but at the same time his addiction was incurable. Inuyasha knew all of Sesshomaru's flaws, knew every little thing that made him tick. And in turn Sesshomaru knew all those things about him. And even so they tried to make it work.

This wasn't a love forced on him by a want to be reunited with somebody he lost, but rather a love for someone he never wanted to lose. Inuyasha opened his eyes, wondering if he should say what he felt. He remembered Sesshomaru told him he would never love him, but he wondered now if all that had changed. Inuyasha parted his lips, but quickly closed them.

What if he got rejected and this all ended?

Inuyasha grit his teeth, feeling Sesshomaru's hands slide down towards his hips. Inuyasha parted his lips, hoping to the gods he wasn't rejected.

"I love you." Sesshomaru stopped moving, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he knew at that moment he would be rejected. He gasped when he was turned around sharply, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as they regarded him silently. Inuyasha waited for him to push him away with disgust, waited to be turned down and left alone for good. Sesshomaru touched a hand to Inuyasha's hair, moving it out of his face.

Inuyasha gasped when his hair was pulled and his neck was exposed, a hand wrapping around his throat. Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say, feeling Sesshomaru's long fingers wrap around his throat.

"Why?" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha swallowing thickly. He felt tears prickle the side of his eyes, parting his lips to speak.

"Why do I need a reason?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru's frown becoming one of confusion. Inuyasha tried not to whimper when Sesshomaru tightened his hand, trying to put his thoughts into words.

"I don't love you out of force Sesshomaru. I love you for you, why is that so wrong?" Inuyasha gasped for breath when he was released, Sesshomaru staring him down. Inuyasha looked to him, knowing it would happen like this.

"What if I hurt you? What if I desire to see you bleed?" Sesshomaru asked darkly, Inuyasha wanting to be small in the sight of Sesshomaru's anger. He swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling like he had too much saliva in his mouth.

"I would trust you not to," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru raising a hand to slap him. Inuyasha tried not to flinch back, Sesshomaru's anger growing.

"I don't love you like I loved Kagome. I love you for being you, for wanting me besides only previously being your enemy." Sesshomaru's anger dwindled some, his eyes softening.

"You were never my enemy," Sesshomaru told him, lowering his hand. Inuyasha felt his knees shake when Sesshomaru moved closer, pinning him against the rock.

"If I didn't love you back, what would you say then?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha digging his claws into the boulder behind him.

"You don't have to love me for me to love you." Sesshomaru's anger seemed to dissipate in a matter of seconds, Inuyasha wondering what would happen now.

"Did my mother tell you to say this?" Sesshomaru asked stoically, Inuyasha shaking his head silently. He cleared his throat, looking away from Sesshomaru.

"She told me there was good in you, though then I wasn't so sure. I am now though." Sesshomaru wanted to hurt him. He wanted to tear down any hope he had for them, to erase it all so he could never be hurt again. He didn't want to be like his mother, a lonely dog who fell in love with the wrong demon.

He didn't want to be angry like her when Inuyasha finally saw how much of a monster he really was. But the hanyou's eyes held so much trust, trust he had never seen before. Sesshomaru had never trusted anybody in his life before, fearing and dreading the day his perfectly stacked walls would fall.

What he hadn't noticed was that Inuyasha had knocked down almost every single wall, and Sesshomaru wasn't sure on how to feel about that. Sesshomaru leaned down, coming face to face with Inuyasha.

"What do you want? Want me on my knees?" Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha shaking his head softly.

"Never." Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha leaning in that little last bit. Their lips touched, Inuyasha unsure on if he should melt against it or pull away. A hand in the back of his hair spoke for him, pulling him closer. Inuyasha moaned, glad that at least it ended on a good note. He was still unsure of Sesshomaru's thoughts and feelings, but he was just glad he wasn't pushed away right then.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, licking Inuyasha's bottom lip before delving his tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha was caught off guard, wanting to be devoured but unsure how. Sesshomaru made up his mind for him, Inuyasha gasping as his legs were lifted and wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist. A guard moved forward with his head down, swallowing thickly before speaking.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Mizuki has arrived." Inuyasha was lost in a confused state of lust, Sesshomaru growling softly as he laid his head down on Inuyasha's shoulder in frustration.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru growled softly, putting Inuyasha back down. They dried before redressing themselves, heading back to the castle. Their conversation was kept secret as they entered into the room in which Mizuki waited, Sesshomaru a tad less apprehensive.

"Does Inuyasha have a midwife?" Mizuki asked, Inuyasha tensing as he remembered the last midwife Sesshomaru brought he attacked. She quit on the spot, leaving Inuyasha without a midwife. Sesshomaru answered no, and with that Mizuki frowned.

"Why not? He is due within a month," she told them, Inuyasha shrugging as he tried to prolong his answer. When Mizuki grew impatient he knew he didn't have much of a choice.

"She quit…" Mizuki frowned, Inuyasha clearing his throat as he looked down to his hands.

"She quit cause I attacked her on her first day." Mizuki frowned in slight annoyance, Inuyasha hoping he wouldn't get in trouble after this. Mizuki sighed, snapping her fingers.

"Well it's a good thing I brought my midwife. Shina come in." An elderly woman walked in, bowing in front of them. She looked old enough for Inuyasha to break, and he honestly doubted she could deliver his pups. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with a frown of confusion, but the demon didn't seem like he wanted to protest.

"She may appear old, but she is trustworthy for this task."

Inuyasha begged to differ.

"Lord Inuyasha, I would like to talk to you in private," Shina whispered, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who nodded. He got up and followed the old lady to a separate room. He sat down in a zaisu and she sat down across from him. She got straight to business.

"When did you conceive?" She asked, Inuyasha shrugging as he tried to count back.

"A month ago?" He answered uncertainly, Shina humming as she stared at him intently.

"Do you maintain a healthy sex life?" She asked, Inuyasha instantly uncomfortable. He gave her a look of shock and disgust, and for the first time he heard her laugh. It was dry and weak, but he could tell from it alone she had been messing with him. Inuyasha frowned, not one to enjoy being joked around with. When she stopped laughing she cleared her throat, having had more fun with the hanyou than she anticipated.

"Sorry dear child, I needed to lighten your mood. Tell me, does your mate support you in this process?" She asked, Inuyasha nodding but not smiling just yet. Shina nodded, taking out a scroll. She told him about what would happen when he went into labor, and every part she played in it. In words, the act of giving birth didn't sound that painful.

"Do you understand everything?" She asked, Inuyasha nodding. He decided to speak his mind, wondering how painful the process could really be.

"It sounds easy, but I'm wondering if the labor will be hard, or at least difficult?" Inuyasha questioned, Shina shaking her head with a small smile.

"You'll feel like someone is tearing their way out of you. Which they are." Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor in horror, Shina this time not laughing. She had truly meant it, which made Inuyasha want to back out of the process in hopes to dodge the pain. He swallowed thickly, thinking about how much pain he had endured in his lifetime. Shina saw his thoughts like an open book.

"Every mother hopes it is simple, but it never is. The pain you will experience will be a thousand times worse than the ones you have experienced in life. Then again, you are giving life to another being which in the end is worth all that pain." Inuyasha was hell bent on not believing that, which only made Shina chuckle softly. She leaned over, touching a hand to Inuyasha's thigh.

He frowned, Shina giving him a small smile.

"When it is all said and done, that child will be worth the world, and the pain." Inuyasha frowned as she got up and led him out of the room and back to where Sesshomaru and Mizuki sat silently. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, wondering vaguely if all the pain he will experience would bring them together. Or would it tear them apart?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: 43 Days**

Inuyasha couldn't sleep.

As the day of his pregnancy creeped closer, he felt more and more like he wanted to back out of this. He wasn't so sure he was ready to be a mother anymore, and when he voiced his thoughts to Shina she told him it was normal.

How were these feelings normal?

He had thought once you were pregnant you were suddenly just ready to be a mother. He didn't expect there to be fears, to be feelings he had never felt before. He never thought he would ever want a mate like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sighed, turning onto his side and facing Sesshomaru who was reading a scroll. They were supposed to rest together, but obviously the demon was always busy now a days. The council was urging to see Inuyasha now, while Sesshomaru wanted to wait till after the birth of his heirs.

Inuyasha was stuck in the middle of all of this in confusion. He was scared of what would happen to his relationship with Sesshomaru, what would happen to himself. Would he come out of the birthing room broken, or excited to finally hold his child?

Why was he thinking so hard about it?

Inuyasha sat up, touching a hand to his stomach when it throbbed softly. Inuyasha had grown significantly again, already tired of it. Mizuki said he was growing bigger than normal, which meant he could be carrying multiple. Inuyasha wanted to cry at that, just hoping his child was large.

Sesshomaru seemed happy at the thought of having more than one child on the first try, something Inuyasha couldn't mirror. No matter how much he warned Sesshomaru of the pain he would endure, the demon merely pushed it back. It was mostly because Sesshomaru wasn't the one carrying their pups, but Inuyasha wished he would just try to understand his fear.

Sesshomaru was as dense as always, and Inuyasha didn't want that right now. He wanted him to understand, he wanted him to show him he wasn't alone in all of this. Inuyasha sighed, feeling tears prickle the side of his eyes. He blinked them away, trying hard to stay calm.

He scratched the skin of his stomach when it started to itch, wondering why this all had to happen to him right now. His feet were swelling and his stomach hurt his back. He was tired all the time now, and the glow he had felt just a week ago was completely gone.

It wasn't fair!

Inuyasha got off the bed slowly; gasping when he swore one of his pups would fall out of his ass. He took in deep breaths, hating the thought of twins, let alone triplets at this moment. Inuyasha groaned softly as he held his swelled stomach, waddling towards the shoji. Sesshomaru watched him silently, as he always did now. The last time he tried to help Inuyasha walk he got a hit on the head and a bunch of yells telling him he wasn't crippled.

Inuyasha cursed his appetite for allowing him to eat enough to get to this point. He ate eight times a day, and not just snacks but large meals. Mizuki was glad for his large appetite, telling him he would have very healthy pups. Inuyasha could only curse at the world, so close to giving birth he felt he would explode.

He could have them as soon as next week, and the thought scared him. Inuyasha hoped they would stay in for just two more weeks, which was the ending time period for him. He was in the third to last week, and the closer the time came the more scared he got.

Inuyasha waddled to the kitchen, still hungry despite his last meal an hour ago. He passed by the birthing room, the room in which Sesshomaru had been born. Inuyasha swallowed thickly, wondering how he would take the sudden onslaught of pain. He gasped when his stomach throbbed again, the false contractions beating the crap out of him. Inuyasha groaned softly, a maid who was passing by grabbing him around the waist gently.

"Lord Inuyasha, you need to stay in bed," the maid told him urgently, Inuyasha shaking his head as his stomach growled louder than his urge to rest. The maid frowned, rubbing his sore back gently.

"Lord Inuyasha I will bring you whatever you wish, but please rest." Inuyasha wanted to argue but let himself be guided back to his room, Sesshomaru wide awake and getting dressed. Inuyasha felt fat as he moved onto the bed, Sesshomaru coming quickly to his side.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha in no mood to hear his affection now. He grunted as he rested back, the maid rushing out to get him his food. Inuyasha felt a hand touch his stomach, looking to Sesshomaru whose eyes looked at his stomach with only affection. Inuyasha frowned with a small blush, Sesshomaru leaning down and giving his stomach a small kiss.

"Be patient," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha feeling his anger towards him completely dissipate. He touched a hand to Sesshomaru's, looking at his large stomach as he forgot about the pain and tiredness for a moment. His stomach was covered in veins as he stretched out to the max, and while laying on his back he could see movement.

Those were their pups inside of him.

"Sit me up," Inuyasha whispered when the pain in his back became too much, Sesshomaru helping him sit up. They both stared at his stomach, feeling for the movement inside. Inuyasha smiled, running a thumb over his protruding belly button.

"Who do you think they'll look like?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru silent for a long second.

"A mixture or mostly like me." Inuyasha snorted, bumping Sesshomaru softly who smirked in turn. Inuyasha forgot about the pain of labor, only feeling love for the beings inside of him. He suddenly felt an urge to hold them in his arms, and a fear of his was wiped away.

"Even though they'll tear me apart, I can't wait to see them." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, his eyes looking over his mates face. Sesshomaru moved a strand of hair from Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha's eyes meeting his own.

"Why do you love me?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha smiling softly as Sesshomaru laid his head on his lap. Inuyasha moved his hair out of his face, wondering why he even felt that way for him.

"Cause you're an asshole," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru frowning as he yearned for an actual answer. Inuyasha chuckled, smoothing out the lines between Sesshomaru's eyebrows.

"Tell anybody I said this and I'll deny it," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru smirking before nodding. Inuyasha sighed softly, hoping to the god's nobody else heard him say this.

"When I submitted to you, I didn't know why I did. I just felt like you would protect me, even if the world went to hell. I fell in love with the way you felt inside of me, and the way you always tried to hide your affections. I loved the way how you always made sure I was happy, even though you tried to punish me if I wasn't submissive. Over time you became an open book." Sesshomaru grabbed the wrist of the hand that played with his hair, Inuyasha blushing when he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You like how I feel inside of you?" He echoed, Inuyasha rolling his eyes before pushing him away.

"Shut up," Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. Sesshomaru took off the clothes he had put on earlier, Inuyasha trying not to look as Sesshomaru moved closer to him.

"Would you like it now?" Sesshomaru whispered in his ear, Inuyasha shivering as he bit down on it lightly. He closed his eyes as Sesshomaru opened his kimono, touching a finger to his nipple. Inuyasha took in a gasp, Sesshomaru leaning down to take the nipple into his mouth. Inuyasha rested his head against the bed frame, shivering as Sesshomaru sucked softly.

Sesshomaru pulled away suddenly, Inuyasha feeling something wet slide down his chest. He looked to it, seeing he was already producing milk. He blushed red, but Sesshomaru did not seem to notice his embarrassment. Inuyasha gasped when he suckled hard, the feeling pleasurable despite his embarrassment. Sesshomaru moved to the other nipple, Inuyasha pushing him away when he couldn't take the feeling anymore.

He groaned as he covered his chest, moaning softly as his embarrassment tried to chase away the feeling of pleasure. Sesshomaru was panting, his cheeks tinted a light pink. Inuyasha gasped when he was lifted, Sesshomaru moving him so Inuyasha could straddle his lap.

Inuyasha was shocked he had actually lifted him like a rag doll while this size, his thoughts ending abruptly as a finger pressed against his ass. Inuyasha tried to squirm away but froze when it slipped inside, his insides heavily lubricated. Inuyasha let his head fall forward, groaning softly as Sesshomaru worked the finger inside of him.

Inuyasha gripped his shoulders, his forehead resting against Sesshomaru's neck as he pleasured him. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, moaning softly as he rolled his hips over Sesshomaru's finger. Sesshomaru growled softly, licking his mating mark.

Sesshomaru wanted to just go at it, but since Inuyasha was heavily pregnant he didn't want to hurt him. Inuyasha was wiggling in his arms, sweet moans making Sesshomaru bit down on his tongue. It was torture, and by the time he worked in a second finger he couldn't take it anymore.

Inuyasha moved Sesshomaru's fingers out of him, pushing him down onto the bed. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion, Inuyasha moving up so he straddled his hips. Sesshomaru wanted to sit up but Inuyasha pushed him back down, growling softly as he moved up his hips. Sesshomaru didn't like having his dominance taken away, but when he went to growl in anger Inuyasha grabbed his member.

Inuyasha positioned himself to take him in, lowering his hips to slide down. Inuyasha parted his lips in pleasure, not even able to go down all the way. He had thought having sex at this stage would cause pain, but inside he felt only pleasure. Inuyasha shivered. Too much pleasure.

Inuyasha went to rise up but Sesshomaru grabbed his hips, suddenly very willing to be in this position. Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru worked his way in slowly, touching a hand to his chest with a moan. Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure when he was fully sheathed, Inuyasha practically covered in hives as his body shook on top of him.

"Am I hurting you?" Sesshomaru managed to get out, Inuyasha shaking his head as he rolled his hips on top of him so he pressed against all of his good spots. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha's hips when they felt rounder and smoother in his hands, his mind glad to see Inuyasha had started to become more shaped. His body was prepared to give birth to their pups, and that turned Sesshomaru on more.

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru thrusted up, riding the soft bucking of his hips. He rolled his hips against his, crying out when he thrusted in a deep angle. Inuyasha rose up some, which gave Sesshomaru the idea to pull him back down. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure, Sesshomaru forcing him to move with soft grunts of effort.

Inuyasha had forgot about Sesshomaru's strength, the demon able to throw him like a rag doll if he really wanted to. Inuyasha's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sesshomaru moved his hips faster, his body jerking.

Inuyasha tensed when he came suddenly, his cheeks becoming red as he felt embarrassment crawl into the back of his mind. Sesshomaru didn't let the feeling last for long, his hips moving inside of him in a steady pace.

Inuyasha groaned in sensitivity, trying to pull away when his stomach twisted and his hips burned with pleasure. His balls slapped against Sesshomaru's, his toes curled as his member jerked weakly back to life. Inuyasha absolutely screamed when Sesshomaru moved faster inside of him, making his body go into overdrive. Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hands, arching his back as he screamed in ecstasy.

Sesshomaru wanted to cum at the sight but held it off, wanting to coax out more of Inuyasha's screams. He would never admit it but hearing him scream for more made his ego inflate. Sesshomaru needed to know Inuyasha was being pleased, and when he knew he felt amazing.

Inuyasha felt his member twitch, shivering as his body tried to arouse him to hardness. Inuyasha whimpered, not even sure he could do it at this point. He let go of Sesshomaru's hands, groaning as he felt his body tighten and his toes curl. Inuyasha cried out when his body spasmed, Sesshomaru grunting when his body gripped him tight.

He growled when his body came out of shock, Inuyasha gasping softly as he worked Sesshomaru's seed into his body. He moved off from him slowly afterward, too tired for words. Sesshomaru seemed the same way, pulling Inuyasha close. A knock on the shoji brought them back to the world of the present, Inuyasha too tired to answer.

"Lord Inuyasha, I have your food." Inuyasha's eyes napped open.

How long had the maid been standing there?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: 57 Days**

"How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha shrugged softly, Shina sitting across from him with Mizuki. Sesshomaru was in his office while they talked about his due date. Because he had lactated they had predicted he would have the pups four days ago. When he didn't go into labor they kept a very close eye on him.

Inuyasha didn't believe it was necessary. He was still scared of the pain of labor, but shouldn't it be a good thing that his pups were given more time to grow? Inuyasha wasn't sure how anything was supposed to be, sighing softly as he leaned back with a sigh. He grunted when his stomach throbbed with a false contraction, Mizuki narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going to Sesshomaru's office," Inuyasha said with a sigh when he got tired of being stared at like an insect. A maid helped him up, Inuyasha waddling over to the shoji. He looked over his shoulder when he heard footsteps, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up when he saw Mizuki and Shina standing behind him.

"I'm fine," he barked, getting very irritated and tired of this act. They followed him all the way to Sesshomaru's office, grinding Inuyasha's nerves to the point he wanted to explode. He stopped at the shoji of his office, growling softly as he turned to face them.

"Stay out!" He barked, opening the shoji and slamming it shut in their faces.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou turned to meet the confused eyes of his mate, waddling over to him. Sesshomaru helped him lay down on his side, placing his head on his lap. Inuyasha wasn't nearly as comfortable as he wanted to be, but for right then it didn't matter.

"They won't stop following me," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru smirking as he ran a hand through Inuyasha's hair as he tried to read his scroll.

"You are four days late Inuyasha. They are worried," Sesshomaru inputted, Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he lightly jabbed Sesshomaru's side.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Inuyasha asked with a soft growl of annoyance, Sesshomaru giving up on the scroll to look to Inuyasha's face. His little hanyou was frustrated, used to having some sort of privacy. Sesshomaru was glad this frustration wasn't directed towards him anymore, moving a strand of hair from Inuyasha's face.

"They care for you Inuyasha." Inuyasha frowned at his words, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes as he tried to see into his mind.

"Why do you not like your mother?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru's smirk pulling into a frown. He tried to close himself off, but Inuyasha wouldn't let him. He raised a hand up, touching it to Sesshomaru's cheek. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, leaning into his hand with affection Inuyasha only ever received in private.

"Tell me why it's so hard to love me," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru opening his eyes to show a barrage of turmoil and sadness. Sadness, Inuyasha had never seen in his eyes. It was usually always anger, which made Inuyasha wonder what his mother had done to hurt him so.

"When I was born, my mother and father had been close. But even so, I always felt like she was always waiting on her knees for him. Their mating had been arranged, but when I was a child I couldn't understand that. I couldn't understand that she had loved, while he treated as a job."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through Sesshomaru's hair, keeping their eye contact so he wouldn't shut him out again. Sesshomaru sighed in turmoil, looking to the shoji to ensure his mother wasn't standing there.

"After I turned fifty they stopped talking to each other. By the time I was a hundred my mother was already sleeping in another room. After that, she moved away. There was no love, it was just work to them. When I went to visit her, she wouldn't talk or touch me. I was just a burden to her." Inuyasha frowned, sitting up with a few grunts of effort. Sesshomaru helped, Inuyasha turning to face his mate. He touched a hand to his cheek, Sesshomaru's eyes trying to block him out again.

"Am I work Sessh?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looking away from him with a frown.

"No."

Inuyasha forced Sesshomaru to look at him, anger building up in his chest.

"What am I to you then?" Inuyasha questioned, Sesshomaru hearing the anger in his voice. Sesshomaru parted his lips, wondering what Inuyasha really meant to him. At first he was just a good lay, but over the weeks he became more than just an ass he could fuck.

He became his mate, his desire, and his addiction. He became the mother of his pups, which would arrive only days or hours from this moment. Inuyasha had become his and his alone, and even had the willingness to love him without being forced. Their mating might not have started the way he had wanted it to, but it was going on in a way he would have never expected. Inuyasha had become everything to him.

"Everything." Inuyasha frowned at first in confusion, and Sesshomaru quickly tried to clear his words to ensure nothing was missed.

"You are everything to me. My mate, the mother to my pups, and the only person I would ever want."

Inuyasha stopped breathing. He was pretty sure that was a declaration of love, but he wanted to hear that word. He needed to hear it. Inuyasha thought he would explode, leaning in closer to Sesshomaru who looked to his lips.

"Inuyasha…" They both looked down when water gushed from between Inuyasha's legs, Inuyasha doubling over in agony. Sesshomaru at first didn't know what to do, stuck in a state of shock. In his numb state he picked Inuyasha up bridal style, carrying him over to the shoji and opening it.

"Shina," he yelled, his mother and Shina running from the birthing room. Inuyasha was shaking in his arms, his teeth clenched tight as he gripped onto Sesshomaru's sleeve. Shina led Sesshomaru into the birthing room, a futon placed on the floor. It was surrounded by cloths and a curtain, Sesshomaru gently laying Inuyasha down and snapping out of his shock when Shina moved him away.

"You need to leave," Shina told him, Sesshomaru frowning in anger as he shook his head. His mother grabbed his hand, Sesshomaru about to protest.

"Sesshomaru, he needs to concentrate, he can't do it with you here." Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, the hanyou starting to sweat as he tried to hold back his screams. Sesshomaru tore his arm away from his mother's, moving to Inuyasha's side. Shina was prepared to move the demon away by force when Sesshomaru looked to her, his jaw set.

"Tell me what to do." Shina sighed, touching a warm cloth to Inuyasha's head.

"Hold this here. Wipe away his sweat. But I warn you, one noise out of you and I will kick you out." Sesshomaru nodded, taking the cloth and dabbing Inuyasha's forehead. His mother sat down next to him, her eyes watching as Shina lifted Inuyasha's legs. She put a blanket over his legs, lifting it up just enough to see Inuyasha's private areas.

"Inuyasha, can you feel my fingers?" Shina asked, Inuyasha growling out in agony. Sesshomaru grit his teeth when the growl became a scream, Inuyasha's eyes wet with tears. He screamed for it to stop, the sound making Sesshomaru feel helpless. He did the one thing he could do at that moment, dabbing away his tears and sweat.

"Inuyasha, I need you to breathe," Shina told him, Inuyasha gritting his teeth as he tried to force himself to calm down. Inuyasha had not expected this magnitude of pain though, his body jerking as his body tried to prepare for what was to come.

"Breathe with me Inuyasha," Shina told him, breathing loudly so Inuyasha could hear. Inuyasha whimpered but managed to calm down some, Shina getting a small cloth and wetting it. She pressed the warm cloth against Inuyasha's hole, looking to Inuyasha's face.

"Do you feel it?" Shina asked, Inuyasha nodding as he gripped onto the sheets to ease some of the pain.

"Push towards the warmth," Shina told Inuyasha, the hanyou sobbing softly as he tried to concentrate. Even though his water had broke, they waited for what seemed like forever. Hours went by as Inuyasha worked just to push the baby down, his body in shock over the sudden onslaught of labor. Just when Shina started to worry, the head of the pup started to show.

"I see your pup Inuyasha!" Shina proclaimed, the small glimpse of skull something magnificent. Inuyasha groaned in agony as he grabbed onto Mizuki's hand, completely unaware of Sesshomaru's presence. The demon had been brought to his knees. To see Inuyasha in such pain affected him to the point he felt the urge to show his emotions.

He wanted to leave but couldn't, doing his job the best he could. When Inuyasha screamed again as the pup's head started to come out more, Sesshomaru couldn't take it.

"Isn't there anything to help?" Sesshomaru asked, Shina giving him a look that told him to shut up. Inuyasha screamed louder, Sesshomaru feeling like somebody tore out his heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need you to leave," Shina told him, Sesshomaru on the verge of panicking as Inuyasha screamed for him. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand, almost hyperventilating as Inuyasha squeezed to the point of pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you need to leave now." Sesshomaru shook his head, his usual calm façade replaced with the fear of a father to be. He looked to his mother who touched a hand to his shoulder, his eyes daring her to try anything while he was in this exposed state.

His mother gently guided him out of the room, Sesshomaru wanting to rush back in when she closed the shoji. His face was grabbed, forcing him to look into the eyes of his mother.

"Sesshomaru, I need you to breathe." Sesshomaru growled, not in the mood for this. His mother blocked him off when he tried to reenter, Inuyasha screaming his name again and making him go into a frenzy. His mother pinned him against the wall, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Listen Sesshomaru, Inuyasha needs to concentrate. If you freak out, so will he." Sesshomaru looked to her, his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He felt like vomiting, and oddly even wanting to cry. He took in a shaky breath, letting it out shakily. His mother let him go, smoothing out his kimono.

"You need to be strong for him. No matter how little you can do for him now." Sesshomaru nodded, his hands shaking as his mother turned back to the shoji and opened it.

"Stay out here until he delivers this one. If he is indeed carrying twins I will allow you to come back in." Sesshomaru watched the shoji close, getting a glimpse of his mate. Inuyasha was a sweating mess, tears cascading down his cheeks. His entire body seemed to be covered in hives, shaking to the point Sesshomaru wanted to do nothing but hold him.

But that wasn't what his mate needed right now.

Sesshomaru felt so small as he leaned against the wall, unaware of his tears as Inuyasha screamed for him in the midst of his agony. Sesshomaru grit his teeth, trying hard to stay calm. When the screams finally stopped, high-pitched screams replaced it.

The shoji was opened, his mother smiling as she let him in. Inuyasha was holding their pup, his eyes bright despite the pain he had felt. Their pup stopped screaming as Inuyasha rocked it, shushing it softly.

"It's a boy," his mother told him, Sesshomaru walking over and kneeling at Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha gave him a tired smile, Sesshomaru looking over the face of his son.

He had all of his markings, but Inuyasha's face. He was the most beautiful thing Sesshomaru had seen, gently taking him from Inuyasha. He moved a strand of white hair from the boy's face, already knowing his name.

"I will name you Takehiko." Takehiko opened his eyes, cooing softly. His eyes were the same color as his, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha sharply when he doubled over with a cry of pain. Takehiko cried as if knowing his mother was in pain, Sesshomaru kneeling by Inuyasha's side. He held onto his son tightly, calming the little one.

The second one came within a matter of minutes, more impatient than it's brother. The second was also a boy, an identical twin. Sesshomaru was proud of his luck as a father, Inuyasha able to rest as he held their second son. The afterbirth had been delivered and now everything had calmed down, Sesshomaru sitting beside Inuyasha as they admired their two sons.

"What name will you give him?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru looking to his second son. The only way to tell the difference between the two was by their moon marking on their heads. They were not the same size, Takehiko's a little bit smaller. Sesshomaru knew the name he would give his son within minutes.

"I will name him Kazuhiko."

Takehiko and Kazuhiko. Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed Inuyasha's forehead, knowing his father would have ben proud of them.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru hummed softly in response, Inuyasha looking to him with tired eyes.

"I don't want anymore."

Sesshomaru was sure he would change his mind in the future. But for right now, this was all he needed to be happy. He had his mate, his son's, and he knew over time his connection with his mother would grow stronger. Inuyasha had brought a light to his life he never thought he would ever have. Sesshomaru leaned down, kissing Inuyasha's lips softly.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

 ** _The End!_**

 ** _Author's note: Decided not to include Kagome since she played such a small role in the story. Besides Inuyasha has found someone worthy of his heart._**


End file.
